The Other Side of Eden
by sailorstarsun
Summary: Angels and humans alike, journey to find their way home. (AU, BL, various pairings)
1. Angel's Descent

'The Other Side of Eden' Part One: Angel's Descent  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU (Alternate Universe)  
**Notes:** Fic title comes from one of the songs on Atobe's _Hametsu he no RONDO_ album, which is also what inspired this story. It's a beautiful song with kind of a Renaissance feel to it. . There is much love. Also, anyone who knows better will quickly realize I've been playing waaaaaaaaay too much _Ragnarok Online_. Many of the monsters/creatures/animals (though not all) and job classifications (though not all) in this story have been taken directly from the game; that's why I say it's a _semi_-crossover. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Heaven was indeed a wonderful place. A place far too great for the likes of mere mortals, at least as far as the Gods and Angels who dwelled there were concerned. They alone were worthy of its splendor, with their ethereal beauty and intelligence. They knew this, and were pleased to have this glorious place of their own, and everything in the Heavens was peaceful.

Peaceful, that is, until an incredulous yell sounded, loud enough to be heard all the way down to the Earth below.

"Excuse me!?!"

"You heard me."

"But what for!?"

"Atobe," the Lord of the Gods, Sakaki, crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his subordinate Angel. "You're getting a little too confident, and underestimating humans to that level can be dangerous. Your boasts of being able to take them all on with 'just your left wing' is going to cause a war."

The Angel raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"If you wish to keep you place as captain," he continued, "you're going to have to learn diplomacy and respect for other beings."

The smirk disappeared. No good would come from this.

"To teach you this important lesson, you shall be banished to the Earth-"

"What!?!"

A glare reminded Atobe that interrupting his Lord was a bad idea. "You'll be sent to the Earth, where you'll live amongst the humans, as a human, and learn why even lesser beings are deserving of respect."

Atobe's dark turquoise eyes hardened, but he knew better than to argue. If Sakaki said it was so, so it was. He knew where those who disobeyed went, and it was very not Heaven.

"You have a year to gain this knowledge; no time at all for an immortal such as yourself. If you don't have an answer in that time, you'll remain on Earth with a human lifespan, and Hiyoshi will take your place."

Somewhere, the younger Angel, Hiyoshi Wakashi, grinned.

"Fine." Atobe resigned himself, knowing there was no getting out of it. "When does my _punishment_ begin?"

Sakaki was silent a moment, giving his subordinate a fixed gaze. Then he replied "now."

And the Angel was gone. Vanished. With his wings taken away, falling down, down, down, to the Earth below.

---------------

A figure emerged from the shadows. Wings held slightly open, long brown hair tied back. An Angel with enough courage to approach and question Heaven's Lord. "Why did you send him there?"

"He needs to learn, if he's going to reach his full potential."

"Cut the bull."

"Why _Shishido_." Sakaki's deep gaze turned to the rather blunt Angel. "You doubt me?"

"I think you're hiding something."

Elegant lips curved into a smile. "Aah. He's going to encounter something very important there."

* * *

He was aware that he was falling. Aching to stretch out his wings and fly, but his back was bare. And he briefly wondered if he was going to die, but that was absurd. If Sakaki wanted to kill him, he would have just done it, not gone through the trouble of concocting a story then dropping him.

He closed his eyes and just savored the free-fall, listening to the wind roaring in his ears and tangling in his silver hair. Pretending he could still fly, until his body finally hit the hard ground. And it...hurt. A lot. He had never felt pain before, but he knew his now half-human body was going to be bruised and cut and sore. Marred and, for the first time since the Creator molded him, imperfect.

His body was naked, stripped of his angelic robes, but the land was warm and the sun was bright. He took in the moment, acknowledging temperature for the first time. Breathing in the Earth's atmosphere for the first time. Catching a scent so much less divine than ambrosia for the first time.

And then he opened his eyes, and for the first time saw the planet for what it was. Not the almost meaningless piece of tiny rock he'd always considered it, but something much bigger. From the Heavens it had always seemed so small, but now, being upon the land, he suddenly felt like he was the less significant one.

He laughed at the irony. A laugh that quickly turned bitter. A laugh that lacked true merriment, and continued until the Angel succumbed to his pain, and was overtaken by darkness.

---------------

Eyelids fluttered open and a wary gaze inspected his surroundings. It was certainly not the place where he passed out, but rather some kind of room, bare of any adornments save for a few pieces of furniture.

"You're awake."

The turquoise eyes shifted to see who had spoken, and saw in a chair nearby a pale young man with delicate features. His face was blank, with dark eyes, framed by hair so black it shone violet.

Atobe licked his lips, forcing his voice to work. "Who are you?"

The other just stared for a minute, and blinked. He eventually opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another person entering the room before he could say anything.

"Ah, you're awake." The newcomer was much more personable. Light brown hair that hung in his face and cheerful eyes that curved upward in a smile. He was pleasant. "Ibu-san, could you please fetch Tezuka for me?"

The dark-haired one just gave a feint "aah," then stood and left the room.

"Where am I?" If these humans didn't give some answers soon, they were going to have to deal with a _very_ irritated Atobe.

"Sorry." The smiling young man set down a try he'd been carrying and began putting some foods on a plate. "My name is Fuji Syuusuke. That other man was Ibu Shinji." He chuckled. "He may seem a little slow at times, but he's a genius mage. His magic is the best in the city, and he was the one who healed you. ....You could have died out there in the desert if Tezuka hadn't found you." His voice became lower on the last sentence.

"Tezuka...?"

"Un." Fuji brought the plate over to the bed and helped the guest to sit up, then handed him the plate and sat down. He chose to ignore the look Atobe gave at the meager, poor rations. "Tezuka is the strongest swordsman in the city, and this is his house. He found you while out scouting for monsters."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Monsters?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" There was a feint mocking tone to the continual smile. "This city, Seigaku, used to be very rich and green and fertile. We had an expansive growth of crops every year, and our people were never without anything." Slowly, Fuji's smile faded away, and bright blue eyes appeared, holding struggle and sadness. "But then the drought came. We've had no rain for years. The sun has been too strong. Our crops have withered, and our people are dying, and no matter how much we pray to the God of Nature, our prayers go unheard."

Atobe kept it to himself that he knew the God of Nature, who was in charge of managing the Earth's temperature. They were friends, sort of. And he also knew of the God's habit of falling asleep anywhere, everywhere. _'Jiroh...'_ He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but made a note to have a little pep talk with his sleepy associate...when he got back.

"I lost my parents and my sister," Fuji continued. "My younger brother, Yuuta, and I are the only ones left of our family..."

For quite possibly the first time in...his entire existence, there Angel was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. Those closest to him were all immortal; he'd never had to deal with the loss of someone important.

He was saved from an impending uncomfortable silence by the entrance of a tall figure. One with sharp grey eyes behind thin spectacles, set in a stern face topped with a mess of brown hair.

The man was stunning, really, but Atobe couldn't tell if he was taken with his appearance, or the power that seemed to radiate from him.

"Tezuka." Fuji stood in greeting of the new arrival, who nodded in return. "How did it go?"

"There were several Chonchon outside the city, and a few Peco eggs within, but I took care of them." His voice was deep, and held no emotion as he spoke.

Fuji nodded, smile back in place. "Well, sorry to interrupt your fun," he teased. "But your guest is awake."

He turned and walked over to the bed, heavy boots falling soundly on the hard floor until he stood over the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it customary to give one's own name first, before demanding that of another?" Even though Atobe didn't particularly think that rule, like many, applied to him.

The blank face formed a scowl before answering. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. This is my house you're in, and those are my clothes you're wearing." His tone said that which his words did not - _'you owe me a lot more than I owe you.'_

It was returned with what could only be described as a leer. "Atobe Keigo. An- ahh...a wanderer."

"Well wander yourself back to wherever it is you came from." He abruptly turned and headed back to the doorway, but stopped before exiting. "It's not safe here." There was a pause before he looked over his shoulder to speak again. "Fuji, Ryuzaki has called the meeting. We're to be there in half an hour." And then he left.

After a moment of contemplative silence, Fuji turned to the other man, smiling brightly. "Well then. You should be fine here. There are wards put up all around this house, so nothing malicious can get in. Get some rest and heal." A slight bow, then he too was gone.

Atobe crossed his arms over his chest, giving a "humph." If he were in a better position he could have tapped his foot, but for now would have to be in a huff without it. His eyes turned skyward and his nose stuck-up ever so slightly.

Rest? Heal? He _was_ still an Angel after all; he was already feeling less sore, and far from tired. He'd quickly moved on to plain ol' bored.

So with another "humph" he threw back the blanket that covered him and slid out of bed. Surely they really intended for him to follow, because _nobody_ left Atobe Keigo behind.

Especially not a couple of mere _humans_.

---------------

Most of the people who sat in the city's Town Hall looked far worse than those Atobe had met thus far. So obviously malnourished, their cheeks were sunken in and their bodies were far too thin. The drought and waning food supply were taking a visible toll on the people.

At the front of the room stood a woman. She was much past her prime, with a wrinkled face and weary eyes, but her posture was strong and she spoke in a way that commanded respect. It was easy to tell she was the city's leader, and her people would do anything she asked of them, happily.

Behind her sat the three young men Atobe had already met, plus four others. They each wore a different style of clothing, which he deduced went along with different job classifications.

Tezuka was the first in line, and Fuji was next to him. Beside the smiling young man was another youth with the same color hair that was cropped quite short. There was an 'X' shaped scar on his forehead, a scowl on his face, and a bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

Sitting next to the unknown boy was the...unusual magic user who'd been there when Atobe woke up, and after him was another unknown. A skinny redhead whose hair covered half his face. His clothes were dark and unrestricting, and he wore a black cloak. One hand rested casually on the preceding youth's shoulder, and one could almost see his fingers lightly playing with the ends of the mage's hair.

Next in line was one who didn't look like much more than a child. He had dark hair that hung long down the sides of his face, and large blue eyes full of youthful wonder. Atobe couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed the kid's feet didn't even reach the ground as he sat in the chair. This one also had a bow and arrows strapped to his back.

The last man seated was possibly the most unusual of all. He sat with his arms crossed, looking for all the world like he'd hiss at anyone who came near him. Locks of black hair poked out from the bandana tied around his head, and into piercing eyes. But most peculiar was the tiny being sitting on his shoulder. It looked human, but much, much smaller, and had spiky black hair. Every now and then it would lean over and say something into the young man's ear, and more than once was snapped at in return.

They were quite the array of people, each one more different than the next. Atobe was fascinated by the group, and while studying them his gaze met that of Tezuka, and he was given a glare.

The Angel smirked and leaned against the wall, choosing to stand at the back of the room instead of taking a seat. And he listened, intrigued, to what the old woman was saying.

They couldn't afford to live in the city any longer, she told them. In order to survive they had to leave their home and move on to some place that could support them. But they couldn't just take off without knowing if there was anything worth heading to.

She explained to her people that a select group of men had been chosen to travel beyond the land which was now nothing but desert, and find what would be Seigaku's new home. They had a year to do this; after that time the city's food storage would be empty, and the people would surely perish.

_'A year, huh?'_ Atobe banged his head against the wall he leaned on. _'Could He have made it **any** more obvious?'_

And then the woman assumed to be Ryuzaki introduced the team that would be their saviors. As she called the men's names, they each stood and took a bow.

"I present to you...  
The great swordsman who has spent the past two years protecting our city, Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
The scholar, tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke.  
The hunter, and master of the Rising Shot, Fuji Yuuta.  
Great mage and healer, Ibu Shinji.  
With the fleetest of feet, the thief, Kamio Akira.  
Dan Taiichi, the archer, holding the most precise aim.  
And the beastmaster, Kaidou Kaoru."

The little thing on the ending man's shoulder was quick to jump up and squeak indignantly, waving a tiny fist. Ryuzaki looked expectantly to the beastmaster, who blushed at the attention.

The answer came with a gruff voice. "He says.... 'and Momo-chan too'."

The hall burst into laughter and applause.

* * *

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

The tall swordsman threw down the load he'd been carrying to pack onto his horse and turned to face Atobe, fixing him with a glare. "For the last time, go back to where you came from. There's nothing for you here...and you're _not_ going with us. Just go home."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Tezuka's irritation was almost beginning to show.

"I just...can't."

The other turned back around and picked up his bundle, loading it onto the large chestnut horse. "Then stay here. You can use my house and anything in it, but you'll only end up dead if you attempt this journey."

There was finality in his voice that Atobe refused to accept. Nobody told him 'no', and _nobody_ turned their back to him. He would turn that man around and make him give in.

"Look at me, Tezuka!" He clamped a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

As soon as they touched, something happened. A shimmering light engulfed them and great feathered wings burst from the Angel's back. He had returned to his true form, in all its ethereal glory.

He quickly backed away, eyes wide. When the contact broke it all disappeared. The light, the wings, the power, all vanished when he pulled back. And he could only stare in shock until the other man turned slowly back around with conflict in his eyes.

"What...what happened?"

"That's something I was hoping you could tell me," Tezuka replied in a flat voice. "Who are you, really?"

"I..."

"It happened before, when I brought you in from the desert, but when Ibu touched you to heal you, there was no reaction. What is it about _me_?"

"I don't know."

"What are you?"

"I can't say."

"Are you a monster?"

"Of course not!"

"A spirit? A ghost?"

"No."

"Then what?" He grabbed Atobe by the shoulders, and again the wings unveiled, indicating the transformation. "What is this? What are you?"

Their eyes met, the Angel's intense and sparking with power. "A divine being." He hesitated after the answer, unsure of how much he should disclose. It wasn't forbidden to reveal what he was, but it didn't seem entirely safe to provide such information to someone he only just met. "I can't tell you who I am or where I'm from, and I don't know why you set off this transformation. All I can say is...I think it's very important that I accompany you on this quest."

Tezuka took a deep, aggravated breath, then with hard eyes released his grip on Atobe's shoulders and walked away from him. He disappeared into his dark house without another word.

Atobe glared at the swordsman's back. He'd _never_ been treated this way before. So...so...brushed off! Who did this guy think he was, walking away like that before he was done talking with him?

He was going to follow, to ask something along the lines of what bug was up the guy's ass, when Tezuka re-emerged, carrying a second large bundle. He wordlessly walked passed Atobe and began loading it on the horse.

"What's that one for?"

"For you."

"...." He was a smart one; caught on pretty quick. "You planned on bringing me the whole time, didn't you?"

Tezuka didn't answer, but finished packing and told the Angel to get up on the horse, to which Atobe complied. Or, attempted to, but as he'd never ridden a horse before, needed a little assistance. And when he swung his leg up to mount the saddle, then slipped and fell off the other side, to his great surprise he discovered the swordsman could actually laugh.

---------------

They went to the city gates, Atobe riding while Tezuka walked, leading the horse. The waited there for the others to arrive.

First came the Fuji brothers, who were sharing a horse. Not long after them was the beastmaster, Kaidou, with the tiny Momo-chan on his shoulder. The thief and the mage also arrived sharing a horse. And lastly, riding up quickly on a small horse perfectly suited for his size, was the archer, Taiichi.

They were all not surprised to see Atobe amongst their ranks.

Tezuka addressed the group, but looked to Atobe in particular. "We're more than just teammates, we're friends. And on this quest it is important that we stick together, and not hide things from one another."

His stare was met with a slow nod from the Angel, and then he deftly mounted the horse, sitting in front of Atobe. Their bodies pressed together, and the feathered white wings again sprouted.

Everyone's gazes fell upon the white wings, but nobody dared say a word. Atobe smirked at how obviously taken they all were with his ethereal beauty and played it up a bit, running a hand through his silver hair and tossing a wink.

Until Tezuka gave the horse a nudge, and the animal began to move. Caught off-guard, Atobe almost fell backwards, except that he reached out in time and threw his arms around the other's waist.

"Hang on tight."

"_Now_ you tell me.."

With a kick, they were off in a gallop. The rest of the group followed close behind, riding easily at the fast pace.

Their journey had begun. To save their city and themselves, to find a place back in Heaven. The journey to find their way home.

* * *

_end part one_


	2. Kamio's Song

'The Other Side of Eden' Part Two: Kamio's Song  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU (Alternate Universe)  
**Warnings:** Maybe OOC (out of character)-ness, cliché, and cheesy-ness, because I suck. . ... shonen-ai, more obscure 'Ragnarok Online' references...  
**Notes:** This part is considerably shorter than the first part...but don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next part... ::bangs head on desk:: And I don't know when I started spelling Taiichi's name 'Taiichi'....and I'm not sure that way is right... (as opposed to 'Taichii' or 'Taichi'..) But that's the way my fingers like to write it, so it'll stay that way for now.

* * *

In the months that had passed, Atobe came to learn a lot about his companions. He learned that Tezuka and Fuji were the older members of the group, while the rest were a year younger than them. The exception was, of course, Taiichi, who was two years their junior. The difference in skill was also notable, and Tezuka quickly proved to be quite the leader.

He learned their eating and sleeping habits. The younger Fuji brother, Yuuta, would do most of the hunting, and usually took the small archer along with him. Shinji and Kaidou would do the cooking, which tended to be a rather quiet event, aside from the beastmaster's frequent arguments with his tiny partner, Momo (whom, Atobe learned, was a type of creature called a chibi; his full name was Momoshiro, but he insisted on being called Momo-chan). Tezuka and Fuji would pour over maps and chart routes, while Kamio and Atobe (who had to pretty much be forced to actually work) set up camp. Everyone did their part until it was time to eat, and afterwards they went there own way until it was time to move again.

Fuji and Yuuta spent a lot of time together. Since it was cooler when the sun set, they would go for walks by the moonlight, or talk quietly in their tent. Atobe saw how strong the bonds of their brotherhood were. They were each the only thing the other had left in this world, and it seemed they were both terrified of losing that most important thing.

But then Tezuka and Kaidou both seemed to be extreme loners. The beastmaster especially - he usually spent any time he had to himself talking to small animals, preferring their company to that of people. He would actually lash out at anyone who dared disturb him. Their established leader, on the other hand, spent his time with his broadsword, constantly training and watching out for danger. He, however, took any interruptions in stride, quickly resolving any problems that arose.

Because of their reclusive personalities, at first the two were paired to share a tent together, but Tezuka quickly discovered that Kaidou hissed in his sleep. After a little switching around, they ended up with Kaidou sharing with Taiichi (who was quite happy to be able to cuddle with the little Momo-chan at night), while Tezuka went with Atobe. It worked out well, and the swordsman only woke up with an arm across his waist and a wing in his face a few times.

Another pair that was rather close were Shinji and the thief, Kamio. As Atobe watched them, he began to wonder at the true nature of their relationship. They were closer than friends usually were, but there was no blood relation. It seemed a human bond that the Angel wasn't familiar with. The red-head was fond of singing, and his songs were the only thing able to make the mage smile, even if it was just a little bit. The effect they had on one another was remarkable and puzzling.

But there came a night when things became clear to Atobe.

They had come upon another small group in the desert; men who had no affiliation with any city or guild. Nomads who spent their whole lives wandering. But they knew the area well, and when it was learned that they would be traveling in the same direction for a few days, an offer was made for the two groups to travel together. They could help each other and share resources for the short time they'd be together.

And the wanderers almost agreed. Almost, until they caught sight of Kamio. When they learned he was a member of their group, their whole demeanor changed. Their leader's face became dark, and he pointed to the young man as the said "we don't mind the rest of you, but _that one_ isn't to come along. There's no place for _thieves_ in this party."

There was no chance any of them would leave their comrade behind, so with an apology for disturbing them, Tezuka led his group away.

They were calm and polite as they left the other group, but at night Atobe awoke to the sounds of furious ranting and cussing.

"_There's no room for thieves in this party_," Kamio mocked in a falsetto voice. "That asshole doesn't know what he's talking about! What's he think I'm gonna do?!"

Atobe exited his tent in time to see the thief throw a stone off into the distance. Shinji was awake too, sitting quietly by the fire they'd made, which reflected in his black eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Kamio took note of the Angel who had joined them by the fire. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." The tilt of his head and narrowing of his eyes indicated just why he was unable to get his rest.

The thief gave a muttered "sorry...."

"Maa," Atobe dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand. "This just gives us time to..." A grin appeared on his face, made slightly sinister from the mix of orange light and shadows cast by the fire. "....talk."

Kamio and Shinji looked at each other, and then back at the third. "Talk? About what? I don't have anything to talk about. Not to you anyway. I would say you should go talk to Tezuka, but he's not the greatest conversationalist, is he? ...and he's asleep. Though some people can talk in their sleep. Kamio was talking in his sleep a few nights ago; he said-"

Kamio had to put a hand over the mage's mouth to get him quiet. Rambling was a strange habit he had, which took the others some getting used to at first. After a while they came to just start ignoring him when he went off on some tirade.

Atobe studied the pair for a moment, as if trying to read the answer off of them before asking outright. He had great insight, but something in what he saw was conflicting with what he thought he already knew about humans. So it seemed asking was the most direct way of finding out what he wanted to know.

"Just what is the nature of the relationship between you two?"

A blush crept over Kamio's cheeks, while Shinji just blinked. Atobe crossed his legs, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. Their reactions amused him.

"Well...we're kinda...close...good friends...and...close...."

"We're lovers." Shinji was far more frank than his partner, as tact was another trait lost on him.

So his theory was right...but that's what Atobe didn't quite understand. "I thought males bedded with females."

"Not all of them, and mostly just for...procreation." When the mage just shrugged, Kamio took it upon himself to explain. It helped keep his mind off the recent insult, and, though he'd never admit it, he kind of liked having _some kind_ of one-up over the Angel. "Some people aren't interested in that. Especially in this day and age, when having another mouth to feed isn't so appealing. But people have an instinctual need to be close with other people, and it's not difficult for deep friendships to develop into more." He paused a moment, looking at his hands. His eyes traced over scars that circled his wrists. "Shinji was there for me when I had nobody else. He was the last person in the world who should have taken my side, but there he was. For that, I will always love him."

A silence fell over the trio while each analyzed those words which hung in the air. Kamio wondered how he managed to be so open with this strange being whom he considered to be a bit too arrogant. But they were companions now, like it or not, and Tezuka seemed to trust him, so why not? Besides, he meant everything he said.

And Shinji...just smiled. It was very feint, but still there. Though he knew of Kamio's feelings all this time, it was still nice to hear it every now and then.

Atobe's lips curved into a deep smirk. He leaned forward, grinning for all he was worth, and implored of them, "tell me your story."

"What?"

"I want to know how you two came together." His smile became noticeably more sincere. "Tell me the tale of Kamio and Shinji."

There was a thoughtful pause before Kamio answered. "Un," he nodded. "Ok."

* * *

We originate from a place south of Seigaku; a city called Fudomine. Not many have heard of it, but it's a good place. My family had lived there for many generations. We were a clan of musicians. Harmony and rhythm flowed through our veins as much as blood did, and many people came from all over to hear our songs.

As a gift to my family, when I was born the great Sage Tachibana gave a blessing of incredible speed. He said "as your music flies upon the wind, so shall this child." Of course, I was too young to remember, but that's what my family told me.

It was long before the drought came when my family was killed. A Vagabond Wolf with a mob of wolves came, rampaging the city. Very few survived. My entire family was wiped out; we weren't magic users or swordsman, we didn't have any protection spells or very much fighting ability. But we tried. Taking up our daggers, the only weapons we had, we tried to defend our home...and they all died fighting for their lives. Except for me. I was the only one fast enough to get away when I saw that all was lost.

And then I was alone...with no one to go to.

The city eventually recovered from the attack, and the Kamio family name faded from the people's memories. With no home and no family, I didn't know what to do. They only skill I had was my speed, so I used that and became a thief. I stole for a living, and nobody could ever catch me.

There was a great house upon a hill, and I'd come to the decision that if I could acquire just part of that fortune, I'd be set for a long time. Not one of my smartest schemes, but at the time I thought it was brilliant.

So, one night I broke in and began doing my thing...but what I didn't know was that the house belonged to a sage, and he and his disciple sensed my presence. They knew I was there.

When he approached me and I knew I had been discovered, I panicked. My instincts took over, and my dagger lashed out. No matter how great a sage he was, my speed was unrivaled. Nothing compared, not even the casting of a protection spell.

But when I looked up...and I saw it was the Sage Tachibana who's chest my dagger was buried into...I froze. The very person who gave me this gift would perish because of it. Someone so revered, killed by a worthless thief.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare in shock. It gave the disciple, Ibu Shinji, a chance to cast a binding spell. After all that time, I had finally been caught.

The trial was quick, to say the least. Charged with many counts of thievery, and for the murder of Tachibana Kippei; within a day I was sentenced to die.

I was kept in a cell for the week before my hanging. It was cold and damp, my hands were tied so tightly they bled if I moved more than a little, and I think I was fed maybe twice the whole time I was in there. I was pretty sure I was never even going to make it to the gallows. Sure I would die there in that stone prison.

Then the night before my execution...I got a visitor. The mage Ibu Shinji, the very person who'd caught me after I killed his master, appeared before me. He'd teleported in, wordlessly grabbed me, and teleported us out. We were quite a ways away from Fudomine before I got him to explain what was going on.

"Are you not Akira, the last of the Kamio family line?" he asked me, and I affirmed to him that I was. And he said "I remember listening to your family sing. I was just a child, but that music has always stayed with me." ...And a whole lot of other stuff, because he's always rambled the way he does.

The point is, he saved me because my family's music touched him, and he would've done anything to keep that from dying out completely. And when he discovered I was the last Kamio alive, he just...had to do what he did.

We were both fugitives after that, so we fled to the distant city of Seigaku. There we started a new life together, growing closer and closer until our hearts were completely intertwined.

* * *

The thief stopped there, realizing how cheesy romantic all that must have sounded. Another blush crept across his face. "So, yeah, it's like that." A glance at his partner just showed the mage staring off into some unknown space.

"How charming." Atobe's smile had its usual touch of superiority, and yet somehow not as much. Like something was dousing the 'better-than-you' air and replacing it with something else.

Almost.

He stood then, disallowing any moments of kinship that might try to arise between he and them. "Well let's see if I can get some sleep now, na?" And with a nod, he made his way back into his shared tent.

Then the Angel took a moment to gaze at the swordsman he was traveling with. Someone with such a stern temperament and strong leadership ability, what could have happened in his past? Did Tezuka have a history like Kamio and Shinji to make him the way he was?

The questions muddled through Atobe's mind as he laid himself down. His currently wingless back against the ground, dark turquoise eyes staring at the tent's ceiling, sleep was slow to come as his thoughts became distracted with the man beside him.

Until he heard notes drifting softly upon the air.

"Can you see my heart  
Fly me to the sky?"

A smile flitted across Atobe's lips. _'Kamio's song, ahn?'_

And he thought, maybe humans were a bit more beautiful than he gave them credit for.

As the group got prepared to head out the next day, there was a noticeable lack of two of their members. The tent that Kamio and Shinji shared, as well as their horse and everything else of theirs, was gone.

"Does anyone know where those two may have gone?" Tezuka had immediately done a quick scout of the area the moment that he'd exited his own tent and found them missing. As leader, he was not about to let something happen to any of his teammates.

"Actually, I saw them early this morning." Fuji rode up beside their captain, arms around his brother, who steered their horse. "They rose and packed really early, saying for us to go on ahead. I think there was something they wanted to do before catching up." There was a twinkle in the scholar's eye that undoubtedly meant he knew something was up, and he wasn't telling.

Tezuka eyed him wearily as he and the others finished packing their things, but it wasn't long before they heard the pounding of hooves at full gallop.

The missing thief and mage were riding as fast as they could, and in the distance behind them a cloud of dark smoke was filing into the air. "Go! Go! Go!" Kamio was yelling to the group. There was intense urgency in his voice, but at the same time extreme amusement on his face. Even from a distance they could see the smile he couldn't hide. "Now they'll think twice before they insult a thief!"

They all mounted their horses and followed as the pair galloped by. Most of them were also smiling, because, after all, they were slighted first, and whatever their teammate did to exact revenge was probably deserved.

And Kamio laughed out loud. "RIZUMU ni noruze!"1

* * *

to be continued..

notes:  
1 this be Kamio's...catch phrase. . translates to "I'm in the rhythm" or something like that... . such a cute little dork. P


	3. Taichi's Demon

'The Other Side of Eden' Part Three: Taichi's Demon  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU (Alternate Universe)  
**Warnings:** Lots of OOC (out of character)-ness because I suck, shonen-ai, more obscure 'Ragnarok Online' refrences...  
**Notes:** Now featuring the proper spelling of Taichi's name!... And I told you the length of this part would make up for the second part being so short... Twelve pages...

And stuff in /these thingies/ means non-humanoid speak (i.e. chibis, etc.).

* * *

They knew from the start the journey would be harsh, and it became more apparent the further they went. The sun was blazing brighter, and the team took to doing most of their traveling at night, when it was less scorching. Few of the creatures still living were edible, so food was becoming scarce, and water was a blessing when they came across the occasional oasis.

It was wearing on them, and a time came when the small Taichi fell ill.

He tried as hard as he could to continue. Refusing to give in to the fever that wracked his body, he rode on. The last thing he ever wanted was to be a burden on his teammates, so he had to be strong.

Besides, he made a promise.

So he went forth as best he could, until the sickness overtook him and he fell from his horse, unconscious.

* * *

"Taichi..."

A thick fog had fallen, and the boy couldn't see anything but white. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, and he didn't know where his friends were. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit scared.

"Hello?" he called out through the mist. "Is anybody here? Tezuka-san? Yuuta-kun? ... Momo-chan? Anybody?"

"Taichi."

When he heard his name said for a second time, he became sure it wasn't just his imagination. He turned to the voice and walked in the direction it was coming from, even though it didn't sound like anyone in his group. Actually, it sort of sounded like...

"S-senpai...?"

"Come here."

"Akutsu-senpai?"

And then a figure emerged from the fog. So tall, with wild grey hair and piercing golden eyes. A figure that most people knew to be afraid of.

"Akutsu-senpai! It is you!" Taichi ran up to the man, his heart overflowing with joy. He resisted the urge to greet him with a hug, stopping directly in front of him instead. "I've been looking for you so long, and now I finally get to see you again." He was practically vibrating in his joy. "Why did you leave? You have to come back with me! Everyone will-"

"Taichi, shut up."

The boy was instantly silent.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" He ignored the archer's pout. "When you're sick, you rest and get healthy."

"I didn't want to be a burden on my friends.."

"You're not going to be any good to them if you're dead."

A tiny quiver ran through Taichi's lower lip, but he swore he wouldn't cry. Even if his most important person scolded him, he'd be brave. "Senpai..."

"Look," Akutsu sighed, "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt. You're very tough for your size, but you have to know your limits."

"Yes, Senpai."

"Good. You take care of yourself now." And he turned, and began to walk away.

"Senpai!"

The tall man just raised an arm, waving the boy off. "I'll be seeing you, Taichi."

"Senpai, wait!" He ran after him, but couldn't seem to catch up. His heart pounded in his chest, but the back he chased never came any nearer. "Don't leave me! Senpai!"

And then he fell.

* * *

"Akutsu-senpai!"

His eyes flew open, his body sat up of its own accord, and his breathing came in gasps. Telltale streams trailed down his cheeks. He didn't even know where he was anymore, until a tiny person climbed up and sat on his lap.

"Momo...chan.." Recognition slowly came over Taichi's wet blue eyes as his mind cleared. "It was just a dream."

The chibi gave a concerned squeak.

Looking around, he realized he was in his tent, in his bed, and Atobe was sitting across from him with a raised brow. "Atobe-san...what happened?"

"You passed out."

The small archer's head drooped in self-imposed shame. "I'm holding everyone back, aren't I?"

Atobe didn't say anything. Where he was from, if someone didn't do their part they were...dealt with. But then, they also never got sick or hurt, so there was never a physical condition that was out of their hands that would attribute to lacking on the job. Still, humans were peculiar in their determination to stick together as a team. Wouldn't they be better off getting rid of weaker members?

"Not too long ago, I lived in a village called Yamabuki." Without prompting, Taichi began to talk. Childishly open and honest, he took the chance to tell someone his story, to get everything out, and maybe clear the tightness in his heart. "And I met...well, a friend." He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I mean, I guess he was a friend. Even though he was kind of mean to everyone else, he never hurt _me_ in any way."

Atobe's head cocked slightly to one side. Though he hadn't asked the kid to share his story (admittedly, he'd assumed Taichi was really too young to have a story), he didn't pass up the chance to listen, and maybe coming a bit closer to completing his...mission. "He only showed kindness to _you_?"

"Well...not _kindness_, really. He just...didn't use his strength against me. Everyone else got bullied and pushed around by him, and if they tried to fight back, they usually ended up injured."

"I see.." Atobe nodded. _'Humans are violent'_, he added to his mental check-list.

"I've always been small and weak, you know? So I admired him and his strength. I wanted to be just like him. But eventually he...I guess he got tired of the village, and he left. And I begged and begged and begged him to stay, but he wouldn't. I asked him to take me with him, but he couldn't." There was another pause as the small archer nibbled his lower lip. Then his eyes got misty and a blush spread across his cheek. "He...he stayed at my home his final night there, and we...aahn..." He blushed even deeper and gave an embarrassed giggle. "You know..."

Atobe grinned and winked.

Taichi giggled again, and made a sound like a small whimper. "Mm.. But when I woke up the next morning, he was gone. And I haven't seen him since." He bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind long bangs. But he couldn't hide the tears that ran down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. His fists balled up, and his body began to tremble.

Momo-chan, still sitting in the archer's lap, petted his hand and squeaked comfortingly and in understanding.

"I promised..." Taichi sniffled loudly, and tried to choke out the rest of his story. "I promised that I would become as strong as he was. I would work and train and...and... And I swore I would search forever until I found him again."

The sound in the tent dwindled down to little more than the boy's sniffles while Atobe considered all he'd just heard. The _will_ humans seemed to have surprised him. Always going to great lengths, usually for another. And he thought maybe, just maybe, he really did need to learn more about them.

Standing up, he gave Taichi a pat on the head. "Get some rest, kid. We'll be heading out again when the sun starts setting."

Taichi nodded in response, and lay back down after Atobe exited the tent. Silent tears continued running down his face as he drifted back off to sleep.

-

He was greeted with a circle of smiles (or nods from those less inclined to actually smile) and a bowl of some kind of stew when he climbed out of his tent. Reassurances that he was not holding them back came from his friends, and in fact, if anyone wasn't feeling well they should say something before it got too bad. They didn't want to lose _anyone_.

Then their scholar, Fuji, laid the map out for the group, indicating where they were, and where they were going.

"Within a day or two we'll reach this mountain range here." He pointed to the drawings on the map. "We've plotted what we think will be the safest route over the mountains, but it'll still be quite treacherous. Everyone is to stick together; no wandering off alone." His blue eyes opened, indicating the more serious side of Fuji Syuusuke. "And that is where our map ends. After that we'll be in uncharted territory...if we even survive the mountain pass."

If he was going for effect, he succeeded.

Tezuka stood then, once again taking command. "Once everyone has their stuff together, we head out."

-

In the two days it took them to be in sight of the mountain range Fuji had spoken of, Taichi's health came back in full force. He returned to his usual cheerful self, being talkative with everyone, hunting with Yuuta, playing with Momo. It seemed he'd recovered from his illness, and forgotten his unsettling dream.

That was why it was so very unexpected when he suddenly brought his horse to a halt, staring wide-eyed into the distance.

"Senpai..."

Bringing up the rear, Tezuka stopped alongside the archer. "What is it, Dan?"

"Akutsu-senpai..." With a sharp kick to his steed's side, Taichi suddenly took off. Galloping as fast as the small horse could take him, he raced to catch up to the image he thought he saw ahead of him.

The others gave chase, some having more of an understanding of what was going on than others, but none wanting to lose the boy.

"Taichi!"

He'd had quite a head start, but their horses were stronger and had longer legs. They pushed the animals until they were able to surround the archer, and Tezuka reached over and grabbed his reigns, slowing the horse until it came to a halt.

But that wouldn't stop they frantic Taichi. One look into his clouded eyes confirmed that, and he pitched from his horse and continued on foot, running to whatever he was chasing.

In a flash, Kamio had dismounted and ran after the boy, catching up to him and tackling him to the ground. He held on for all he was worth as his small captive struggled for freedom.

"Akutsu-senpai!" Taichi flailed wildly, possessed, but was unable to break from the thief's grasp. "Wait for me, Senpai!"

The rest of the team quickly caught up, and Shinji put a finger to his lips, chanting quietly. A moment later the archer was still, having succumbed to the sleeping spell.

"He'll sleep for a little while now," the mage confirmed. "Maa, taking off like that. What is he thinking? Now I have to use my spells on him. Troublesome. After his Senpai? Nobody else saw anything. Of course, his eyes are better than everyone else's, but still. Was probably just a mirage..."

The group stepped passed the rambling magic-user and crowded around the sleeping Taichi. Even in his unconscious he looked pained; tears tracked down his soft cheeks.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuta asked as he knelt over the boy, wiping away one of the teardrops.

"He's haunted," the older Fuji replied. "Ever since he fell with his sickness, someone or something has been following him." His bright blue, _open_ eyes traced the unconscious form. "I don't know by what though."

There was silence, with the exception of Atobe leaning over to ask Tezuka how Fuji knew that and getting the reply "Fuji knows a lot of things."

The silence was broken when Shinji pointed a finger to the mountain range, drawing their attention. "Look over there." They turned to see a cave in the mountainside.

"It's an opening.. Do you suppose it goes all the way through?"

The chibi, Momo-chan, leapt from Kaidou's shoulder and scurried over to the cave, disappearing into the darkness inside. Then a few minutes later he ran back out and returned to his place on the beastmaster's shoulder, squeaking into his ear.

"He says there are creatures inside who told him it does go all the way through the mountain." Momo then squeaked something else into Kaidou's ear, and got smacked in the head for whatever it was. "It shouldn't be more than a few days' journey," he added.

Fuji put a hand to his chin in thought. "It might be quicker and safer than going over, and being in a cavern will provide us with shelter. I say we go for it." He looked to the one who would make the final decision. "What do you think, Tezuka?"

"Ah," the swordsman nodded. "It'll save us time. Let's do it. But remember, everyone..." He looked at his teammates pointedly in turn. "It's more than likely we weren't led here by accident." His steely gaze turned back to Taichi's unconscious form. "Be on guard."

Taichi was gently lifted and placed on his horse, which was tied with Kaidou's horse to lead. Then, together, the group entered the cave's unknown darkness.

* * *

"Taichi."

"Akutsu-senpai..." The small boy didn't bother looking up. He felt his important person's presence without having to see him. "I'll never catch up to you, will I, Senpai?"

"Hn." With the other's snort came a feint scent of tobacco. "No, you won't. You can never be like me." He tangled his fingers in Taichi's hair and forced him to meet his gaze. "Just like I can never be like you."

"Senpai?"

"Don't worry about it." Then he leaned over and kissed the boy on the lips. "I'll protect you."

And then he was gone, and Taichi was alone again.

* * *

This time when he awoke he was aware that what he saw was just a dream. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Didn't make the gaping hole in his heart any smaller.

He also became more quickly aware that his surroundings were different than they had been for the past few months. The endless desert sand had been replaced with stone walls, and the blazing sun was nowhere to be found. And he became aware that someone was sitting next to him.

"Fuji-san..."

"Dan-kun." The ever-present smile didn't falter. "There's something you must tell me."

"Ok..."

Fuji's eyes opened, seriousness returned. "Who is Akutsu Jin?"

"How did you...?" Taichi stopped his question when he remembered that the tensai just sort of knew things without explanation. It was more than a little creepy, but it was part of what made Fuji Fuji. "Aahn...he's...Akutsu-senpai...is someone very important to me."

"Do you know anything about him?"

He shook his head slowly. "Uh-uh... Just that he's big and mean and strong...and cares for me for some reason."

Fuji chuckled, smile slipping back into place. "I see."

There was something going on, that much Taichi could tell. But he knew it would be useless trying to get it out of the other. And yet he no longer felt afraid. Of anything, really. Somehow...he felt protected.

The sphere of light that floated among the group provided enough illumination for them to see several yards all around them. They were grateful to the mage for not leaving them in the dark, but Shinji just shrugged, saying it was an easy spell.

The cavern was small, and quite narrow in some places, so they opted to walk instead of ride, for caution's sake. Deep trenches and endless abysses spotted their path, and they were careful not to fall and be forever lost.

They had gone far enough into the cave that the entrance was far out of sight, and they were still far from the exit. Kaidou would, from time to time, confirm with a bug or bat or rat, making sure they were going the right way and getting directions if they came to a fork in the path. And they were even lucky enough to find a small stream from where melted snow on the mountain-top ran through cracks in the rocks. It gathered into a pool, which then ran off in a stream, then into a waterfall down into a dark abyss. The whole area was beautiful, and with fresh water and plenty of space, it was where they chose to set up camp for the night.

-

"Se..Senpai..."

Taichi didn't usually talk in his sleep. Sometimes peep, oftentimes giggle, but rarely did he talk. And yet, it was soft enough to leave his tent-mate undisturbed. The beastmaster didn't stir as the voice whispered on the air.

Or even when a small whimper escaped the boy's lips. "Don't leave me, Senpai..."

With ears far more sensitive than a human's, Momo was awakened by the sleep-talk. And after blinking his violet eyes, he looked over to see the archer sit up and climb out of bed. He squeaked questioningly after Taichi, then cursed his inability to speak the human language. Instead he clung on to the boy's pant leg, trying unsuccessfully to prevent him from leaving the tent.

"I want to go with you...Akutsu-senpai..."

Momo looked up to see Taichi's eyes wide open, but vacant and unseeing. He was sleep walking, caught in a dream and unable to awaken. No matter how much the chibi tugged and squeaked, it wasn't enough.

He became desperate when he realized the archer was walking straight towards the abyss they'd set up camp by. It was so deep they couldn't even hear the waterfall crashing at the bottom, and Taichi was about to head off the edge in his sleep.

As quickly as his little legs would carry him, the chibi ran back to his tent, leaping onto Kaidou's chest. /Wake up! Come on, get up! Taichi's in trouble/

"Go away." The beastmaster smacked the small creature across the tent, then resumed his slumber, hissing gently.

/Stupid viper/ Momo picked himself back up and quickly went back to trying to wake the human, this time jumping on him repeatedly and smacking him on the face. /Wake up, will you/

Furious, Kaidou sat up and pushed the chibi away again. "You'd better cut that out or I'm going to!"

/Shut _up_! Taichi's gonna die/

"What?"

-

They ran out of the tent just in time to see the archer step off into empty air.

"...shit."

* * *

In his dream, he was flying. The wind blew through his hair as his body drifted weightlessly down...

Down...

Down...

Taichi's eyes flew open as his mind registered that it wasn't a dream. He was really falling. And he screamed, not wanting his end to come this way. He wasn't ready to die, didn't want his friends to be let down, couldn't let his promise go unfulfilled.

Then somewhere between his cry and the noise of the waterfall, there came a sound of wings beating against the air. It grew stronger the nearer it came, and Taichi's heart grew even tighter in his chest.

And then his descent was stopped, and he found himself held in strong arms. He looked up to meet golden eyes and an angry face, and reached a hand out to touch the cold skin of that face. "Akutsu-senpai...you're really here, aren't you?"

"...yeah."

"Senpai!" He clung like he'd never let go, burying his face into the broad chest and crying all the pain and longing he'd felt over the years into hot tears of relief.

* * *

It had been a pretty rude awakening when Kaidou and Momo went running through each tent, hollering about their lost comrade. But they rushed out anyway, anxious to hear the details of the situation, and to make a plan to see if he could be saved. Tezuka was quick to give out orders, for Kamio to fetch a rope that they would use to lower Shinji into the abyss. If by chance Taichi survived, he could be healed and brought back up for more extensive treatment.

Before the chance to put the plan into action came, however, from the depths rose a figure, flying on huge black wings. Leather wings that made the air blow violently with each flap. And wrapped in the being's long arms was their missing archer.

"Taichi!"

"Stay back!" the man growled when the group moved to run to their teammate, to see him, and rescue him if necessary. The two words spoke volumes of the threat he posed, even as he landed gently on his feet.

Unnoticed went the affect the arrival made on Atobe. They missed the narrowing of his eyes, and the tightening of his jaw, until the term "Demon" sparked from his mouth.

And everyone gaped at the golden-eyed creature, but their shock amplified when those eyes turned toward Atobe and he grinned. "Angel."

Then they all turned again. "You're...an Angel?" Kamio asked cautiously.

"Fitting, is it not?" The reply came with a feint snort.

Before anyone could go on, the Demon attacked. In the blink of an eye Taichi was placed softly of his feet and Akutsu had pounced on top of Atobe, knocking him to the ground and laying over him. His golden eyes glowed and his grin was completely feral. "Fallen?"

"Not quite." Atobe shoved his attacker, and rolled them over, switching their positions. "I still have some of my power."

The Demon laughed, a sound that could terrorize weaker people. "_Some?_ Some isn't _nearly_ enough!"

He grabbed a fistful of Atobe's shirt collar and threw him, hurtling the Angel across the cave and into the wall. The impact was hard enough to make part of the stone crumble, and Atobe's body fell limply to the ground.

"Atobe!" Tezuka took a step forward. Though he'd left his sword at his bedside, he was ready to fight with his fists if he needed to, in order to protect his team.

"Don't!" Atobe struggled, using every bit of strength to climb to his hands and knees, and then to his feet. He cursed his half-human body, wishing for all the world he could have his full Angelic powers back. "Just...stay where you are."

"Atobe..."

He clutched his right arm, which had taken the brunt of the impact with the wall. If he were a lesser being the bones would probably be broken...or shattered. "Angels and Demons are enemies by nature. There's nothing you can do."

Akutsu laughed again, pleased at the pain and blood he caused to pour from his foe. He could smell the Angel's anger rising, and it excited him. He didn't care that Atobe had only a fraction of his usual power, that he was wingless and bare of Heaven's divine protection. As long as he got to kill an Angel, it was all the same to him. That's the way Demons were.

Again he flew at his opponent, knocking him to the ground a second time. Then, standing over the fallen Seraph, he raised a hand and pointed clawed nails at the pale throat.

Atobe's dark turquoise eyes hardened as he bravely waited for what was to come. He didn't even flinch as the Demon attacked.

"Stop!"

-

And time stood still. For a full minute nobody moved, frozen with shock. Until the large blue eyes that had been clenched tightly shut peeked open, blinking at the dagger-like nails that had stopped mere centimeters from his face.

"Taichi." Akutsu's fierce golden gaze turned to the boy who dared step in his way. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Senpai!" The small archer lunged at the Demon, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him in a tight embrace. "Please don't hurt any more people, Senpai."

"He's not a person."

"But he's my friend."

A raise of the brow was the only visible sign Atobe gave of his astonishment. But his mind was racing as he watched the pair, almost in disbelief when Akutsu put a hand on Taichi's shoulder. He questioned if it was truly possible for a human's heart to be strong enough to tame a Demon. Yet, there it was, before his own eyes.

A silent moment lingered, and then Akutsu pushed Taichi away and turned his back to him. "Do you know why I was never able to hurt you?"

"Senpai..?"

The Demon cast a dead glance back over his shoulder. "Because you're stronger than me." And then he walked away, fading out of existence as he went.

Taichi dropped to his knees with his head thrown back. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but there was a smile upon his lips.

A promise was fulfilled.

-

They stayed close to the small archer until he finally passed out from exhaustion. And as he rested, surrounded by the safety and comfort of friends, they remained silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Then Tezuka abruptly stood up. "Atobe, come with me."

* * *

to be continued... 

Note: _stupid_ editing thing is screwing up my formatting and making this _very_ difficult...


	4. Tezuka's Memory

'The Other Side of Eden' Part four: Tezuka's Memory  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU (Alternate Universe)  
**Warnings:** Maybe OOC (out of character)-ness, cliché, and cheesy-ness,shonen-ai (boy love), more 'Ragnarok Online' refrences..  
**Notes:** I suck. That's all there is too it.

* * *

_"Atobe, come with me."_

_-_

Atobe was not normally one to take commands lightly. Especially not when it was from a _human_. But somehow, if it was from Tezuka he was willing to give in. This time had to come eventually anyway.

So they went inside their tent and had a seat, not facing one another, but side-by-side. Openness came more readily when they didn't have to look each other in the face. And when Tezuka requested that Atobe told him _everything_, the Angel complied. He told everything he could, anyway; he was still unable to answer why the swordsman's touch reverted him back to his actual form.

And it was with a smile when Atobe answered that he had, actually, learned many interesting things about humans.

When Tezuka was satisfied with the information he'd been given, and agreed to allow the other to continue with them on their journey, he then found the tables turned.

"It's only fair now that you tell me about yourself, ahn?" Atobe grinned. "What trials and tribulations made you who you are? What made Tezuka Kunimitsu so great?"

The swordsman regarded him for a moment, then looked away and said "I have no past. At least, not that I can remember."

"Eeh?"

"Two and a half years ago I woke up in Seigaku with no memory of who I was or where I was from. I don't even know if 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' is my real name, except that it was engraved on this sword, which was found next to me." As he spoke, Tezuka lifted his weapon and un-sheathed it, staring at the sharp blade. His fingers traced over the engravings on the hilt; the only clue he had to his unknown past.

"I was found and taken in by a man named Yamato," he continued. "He was...the pillar of Seigaku; respected by everyone for the devotion he showed in protecting the city."

He paused then, and in that moment Atobe realized this was the most the swordsman had spoken in the months they'd been traveling together. The disclosure was meaningful, that somewhere down the road he'd earned Tezuka's trust. "What happened to him?" he prompted the other to continue.

"He died," Tezuka answered simply. His voice held no emotion, but there was something in his eyes. Something distant in the steely depths. "He was sharing his food with me, even though he barely had enough for himself. He insisted it was his duty, but I could tell he was getting weaker as days went by. He lost his edge, and was killed by a maya while trying to protect the city."

"Oh..." Of course, an Angel could kill a maya with little problem, but for possibly the first time ever Atobe didn't feel the desire to boast. "So you took over his place," he deduced. "Protecting the city; becoming the pillar of Seigaku."

Tezuka nodded, and another moment of silence fell over them.

Until...

"Is that why you're always so grumpy?"

"... I am _not_ grumpy."

"Sure, sure."

And a tossed boot collided with Atobe's head.

* * *

It was quiet as the traveled, everyone for the most part lost in their own thoughts. Atobe turned what he'd learned about the group's leader over in his head, wondering at the sorrow of it. 

It must have been hard not knowing where you were from or even who you were. To have no memories of a family or friends or lovers. These things that were important to humans, everyone had them except Tezuka.

He looked around at his companions, realizing how true that was. Fuji sat behind his brother on their shared horse, resting his head on Yuuta's back and napping while the other held the reins. Taichi was playing with Momo, giggling as he let the chibi try to steer his horse. Kaidou rode nearby, looking gruff as usual, but keeping an eye on the boy and his chibi. Kamio drove his and Shinji's horse with the mage sitting in front of him, singing softly as they rode along.

Humans helped each other and relied on each other, and their relationships were important to them. They needed each other, even if some of them refused to admit it.

But Tezuka didn't have anyone so close. No memories of family, and having closed himself off to friends, he was alone. And the only person he ever had died on him. It was no wonder the man was as petulant as he was.

Atobe let his forehead fall upon Tezuka's shoulder and felt him stiffen for a moment, then relax again.

"Tired?"

"No," Atobe answered. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Maa...nothing much." And he let his eyes close.

Tezuka didn't press the issue, and they again fell silent.

* * *

Some time later Atobe woke up and blinked his eyes, having no recollection of ever falling asleep. They were still making their way through the cave, and he wondered how long he'd been out for. 

"I thought you weren't tired."

"I wasn't," Atobe said, then yawned. "Your _stimulating_ conversation skills just have that effect on me."

Tezuka only snorted in response, then slowed the horse when he saw Fuji and Yuuta had stopped. The team each came up alongside them with questioning looks.

"What is it, Fuji?"

"There's something up ahead."

Instantly they went on alert. Muscles tensed, breath held, eyes searching.

"I don't see anything.." Shinji murmured.

"I do.." Taichi answered, and narrowed is eyes a bit, staring intently into the darkness up ahead. But then his eyes began to widen, larger and larger, and a look of complete fear came over him. "It's... a phreeoni!"

In seconds they had dismounted from their horses and drawn their weapons. Atobe and Fuji, the only two who were unarmed, let the horses to a far wall and tied them there, then stayed well out of the way.

The creature arrived, massive and reeking, and the team surrounded it. Phreeoni were disgusting monsters that killed and ate anything it came across.

"Attack at will!" Tezuka called out, and they rushed to battle.

Yuuta and Taichi sent arrow after arrow into the creature, while Shinji tried slowing its pace with ice spells. Tezuka slashed at it when he could, trying to dodge its blows and pierce its thick skin. Kamio used his speed, jabbing the monster then moving before it even registered any pain, appearing in a different place and thrusting his dagger into it again. Kaidou sent forth Momo, who was strong despite his size and very agile. The chibi worked as a distraction to throw the enemy off when it tried to attack. At the same time the beastmaster called on bats and rats to help, directing them to bite and scratch with all their tiny might.

They had it outnumbered and surrounded, but it was so strong. Its skin was thick and hard to penetrate, and it was fast despite its size. It could take a thousand arrows into its side, but a single hit from it could send a person flying.

When it realized there were two people not fighting, a while new problem arose. It targeted Atobe and Fuji, and almost hit them too, except that Tezuka dashed in just in time to parry the blow.

An arrow shower from Taichi put nine more arrows into the monster's side, and it turned to swipe at the archer.

And suddenly, the answer became clear to Fuji. He reached over and shoved Atobe, sending the Angel crashing into, and then on top of Tezuka, who was still standing in front of them.

When his wings appeared and his full Angelic powers returned, Atobe understood what the scholar did. "Tezuka, get on my back."

Tezuka too understood the plan, and quickly moved behind the other. He wrapped his arms around the Angel's chest, and held on tight.

Flapping his great wings, Atobe easily lifted himself and the extra person into the air. They flew about the cavern, gaining altitude and speed. And as each of the other members of their team caught sight of the pair flying above, they stopped to stare in awe.

"I trust you know what you're doing?" Tezuka called into Atobe's ear as he clung to him.

"Of course," the Seraph snorted in response. "Prepare to be awed by my prowess." And then he began his attack.

Rising as high as the cavern would allow, the Angel then made a dive towards the phreeoni. He gained speed in the attack, then thrust a hand forward, aiming at his opponent. A barrage of feathers burst forth, blinding the creature and causing it to roar in anger.

"Hametsu e no Rondo!" Atobe's hands began to glow as he collected energy into them, then released it back on the blinded monster. Combined with the speed he'd reached on the descent, the blow was like a super nova, and a scream of pain rose through the cave as the phreeoni was obliterated.

When smoke and feathers cleared, the Angel stood, panting, among the carnage. Tezuka's arms were still around him with his face in his neck. Then he slowly lifted his head and let his arms fall. They were quiet; they were still..

"You did it!" Taichi's cheer broke the silence as he bounded over to the pair, grinning excitedly. "You killed it! That was awesome! We're saved!"

Atobe smiled and ruffled the archer's hair, then looked around at the others. Kamio and Shinji were leaning on each other for support, while Fuji was attending to his brother's wounds. Even Kaidou was assisting Momo, tying a small bandage to the chibi's leg (though he was trying to be very discreet about it).

And then he turned and looked at Tezuka. The swordsman nodded at him, and he smiled in response.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer than another day's worth of travel when they finally came upon the light signifying the cave's end. And when they reached the exit, they were confronted with a rich forest. Thick with trees and vines and the sounds of wildlife; Atobe knew they were now beyond the realm of his circle of Heaven. This place was controlled by a different school of Gods and Angels, and was almost the opposite of the previous land. 

Which was a problem in and of itself.

They listened to Fuji to learn whether or not this place could be their journey's end, and he informed them that it would not be. The forest was _too_ dense; there was no room for people without requiring a great deal of work that they could not afford. Their best chance was to move on, and pray that there were plains beyond the woods.

So they rode on, and after several hours they found themselves facing the very welcome sight of a crystal clean river.

There was very little gazing at its promise of relief; within seconds Kamio, Yuuta, and Taichi had dismounted, stripped down to their skivvies while running, and dove in. After years of living through a drought, the cool water was more blissful than they imagined even Heaven to be.

"I guess we're stopping here," Tezuka said in an annoyed tone, obviously displeased with the decision being made under him.

"Aniki!" Yuuta called out to his brother from the river's edge. "Come on in! The water's great!"

Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other, and the scholar smiled and shrugged. "It can't be helped." Then he too disrobed and joined them in the water.

Shinji had also approached the river, but didn't get in. He argued with Kamio, who was trying to coax him to join the fun, and rambled about how he didn't want to swim. But his stream of words came to an abrupt stop when the thief splashed him, soaking his hair and clothes. Silently the mage removed his garments, then dove in and proceeded to try and drown his partner.

Even Momo joined in, splashing around with the others. But when he looked expectantly at Kaidou, the beastmaster just hissed and walked away. Momo and Taichi glanced at each other, then the chibi got out and followed his master into the forest.

Atobe couldn't help but grin at the antics of his companions, and he turned that grin to Tezuka. "Are you going too?"

"No," was the steely reply. "I'm going to scout out the area." Then he turned and began walking away.

The grin faded, turning into a frown, and Atobe decided he was not going to let the other man be like that. Not this time. So he rushed forward and took hold of Tezuka from behind. "Let's fly."

"What?"

But it was too late. With a flap of feathered wings, they took to the sky.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"You need to learn how to have a little fun," Atobe said as they rose above the treetops. "Now don't struggle, or I might drop you." He chuckled.

Tezuka ceased trying to resist, but continued to fume silently. And yet...he couldn't deny that the view from above was beautiful. And the wind rushing through his hair was exhilarating. And as they soared through the air, he couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging; like he was meant to be so high up in the sky.

He relaxed, putting his faith in the Angel's arms around his waist and chest. Together they soared over the trees, through the clouds, and along the river, where Tezuka reached out to skim his fingers along the still surface.

They were free, if just for a short time, and left their worries behind. Flying so fast and so high that troubles couldn't keep up. And when it began to darken, they stopped upon a mountain ledge and watched the sunset.

"Atobe.." Tezuka spoke after a quiet moment. "Thank you. I think I needed that."

"Yes, you did," Atobe said knowingly. Then he turned his head to look the other in the eyes. "I know how hard it is to lead and be responsible for other people, but you have to lighten up some of the time, or you're going to crack." Then something in his turquoise eyes changed, and his tone softened. "Besides, you have no memories, right? So I thought I'd help you make some. You'll never forget the experience of my great flying abilities, ahn?" He gave a wink.

The swordsman made a non-committal sound and turned back to the disappearing sun. But after a moment he realized he had the urge to reach out and touch the other. To see those white wings and feel the power only Atobe had. He wanted to be closer to the Angel's energy.

Instead he stood up, lightly brushing off his clothes. "We should get going."

"Aah."

* * *

They touched down to the campsite where five of their members had a fire going and were cooking some kind of meat over it. Taichi was talking animatedly about how he was going on the quest to learn arrow creating when this was all over with, as Atobe sat down to join them, while Tezuka set to putting up their tent. 

Some time had passed before Kaidou returned, and at the offering of food he gave a grunted "no, thank you" and went into his tent. It served as a kind of indicator to the rest, that it was probably time to get some sleep.

Taichi paused before entering his tent, and looked around. "Hey, guys..." Eyes turned toward him questioningly. "Did anyone else notice Momo-chan didn't come back with Kaidou-san?"

* * *

Atobe turned onto his back and blinked at the tent's ceiling...again. He hated when he couldn't sleep because it made him think. Or maybe his thinking was the cause of his inability to fall asleep. Either way, trying to figure out feelings he shouldn't have was _not_ how he'd planned on spending the hours in the dark. 

"Are you awake, Tezuka?" When he got no response he figured the other had the good fortune to be able to rest. He heaved a sigh and turned again onto his side, facing away from his tent-mate.

And spoke softly..

"Angels are not supposed to want to kiss humans."

A moment later, grey eyes closed in sorrow.

* * *

to be continued... 

p.s.  
I really..._really_ HATE this dumb auto-formatting thing! **HATE!** >stabs


	5. Kaidou's Heart

'The Other Side of Eden' Part Five: Kaidou's Heart  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU (Alternate Universe)  
**Pairings:** In this chapter...none really. . Brief hints at a few, but nothing "really."  
**Warnings:** Lots of OOC (out of character)-ness and cheezy-ness because I suck so bad... ...And nekkid Kaidou.  
**Notes:** I hate this chapter. I really do. Any writing skills I may have ever had took a vacation and left me fending for myself, so this came out as some dumb, cheezy, retarded, OOC piece of garbage. .Just try to pretend it doesn't suck so bad and I'll have the next part up hopefully soon.

And stuff in /these thingies/ means non-humanoid speak (i.e. chibis, etc.).

* * *

It was good to be out of the desert, and good that eight people (and one chibi) made it relatively safely through an unknown cave. He was happy that everyone was, for the most part, unhurt. In fact, he was happy to be along on this journey. People had always treated him like he was unnatural with his ability to talk to animals and monsters, but his gift was useful now. He was pleased.

But Kaidou Kaoru had already grown up to be a loner. He was respectful to people, as his mother had taught him to be, but he wasn't very _comfortable_ around them. And as much as he would deny it, one could say the beastmaster was shy.

He did want to go into the river. He did want to cool off and clean up. But he didn't want to do it in front of the others, even if they were teammates. So he walked a ways up the riverbank until he found a nice private spot. Surrounded by trees and bushes, it was comfortably secluded.

That's where he stripped down, and waded in.

* * *

It was big. It was red. It was beautiful and shining.

And it was all his.

Sengoku must have smiled upon Momo that day, because just when he was about to complain how boring following Kaidou around was, he spotted the tasty treasure. Figuring the beastmaster wouldn't notice if he were gone for a minute, the chibi rushed over to claim his prize.

/Hee hee... Lucky/ Momo chimed to himself as he grabbed hold of the apple. But when he tried to pick it up, the fruit wouldn't budge. And so he tugged harder, but it continued to resist.

It was then that Momo noticed there was a second hand gripping the apple, and he followed up an arm trail until his gaze met with that of a pair of earth-colored eyes.

He blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since he'd seen another chibi. He was excited to see another of his kind.

And yet...

/Let go./

/No./

Momo gave the apple a tug. /I told you to let go./

/No./

/Now listen, I was here first so just let it go!./

/You let it go!./

He growled. Chibi or not, if this brat didn't release _his_ apple, there was going to be hell to pay. A tug-o-war ensued and Momoshiro pulled with all his strength.

This ended up working against him when the other chibi suddenly let go of the fruit, sending both it and Momo sprawling.

/Why you!./

The other laughed very _un_-apologetically as he ran by, gabbed up the apple, and took off.

/Hey!./ Momo was quick to jump back to his feet and give chase. /Get back here!./

* * *

It seemed the stress was carried away with the current as Kaidou slipped through the cool waters. He swam a few laps up and down along the banks, then rested for some time on a large rock that jutted out into the river.

Once adequately rested, he set about to the task of cleaning himself. He could scarcely remember the last time he had a wash that was more than a splashing of precious water on himself on this trip. It was scarce in the desert for an opportunity like this.

He retrieved a spare shirt from his satchel and used it as a washing cloth. But his bath was cut short by a strange rustling in the nearby brush.

"Who's there?" His voice was a low growl. "Momoshiro?"

The only response was more movement in the forest.

"Momo, if that's you-"

His threat caught in his throat when a very _not_ Momo figure appeared. He was tall; very tall. Taller than Kaidou was. Probably even taller than Tezuka. And he had short, spiky black hair, and thick glasses that hid his eyes.

Kaidou was dumbfounded, and it took him a minute to remember that he was sitting there nude. A fierce blush colored his cheeks as he quickly moved to cover himself with the cloth. "Excuse me. I...didn't know anyone else was here."

The man tilted his head to the side, looking at the beastmaster as though he were studying every inch of him. Then he broke into a grin, and chuckled. He approached, and took the makeshift washcloth from Kaidou, who was too shocked to resist. It slipped easily from his fingers.

And then the man entered the water, not even minding his own clothes getting wet as he moved behind Kaidou and began gently washing off his back. "If you move in a vertical pattern, you'll cover more area, and do a more thorough job," he spoke at last, in a deep, velvety voice.

Kaidou sat motionless, until it finally hit him what was going on, then he jumped up, backing away from the stranger. "Who- who are you?"

"I wasn't going to hurt you."

"It- it's not that. I just..." He could feel the heat of a full-bodied blush spread through him. Quickly he grabbed up his clothes and bowed. "Excuse me!"

He didn't mean to, but he _ran_ from the eyes that followed him.

* * *

The image of a tall man stuck in his thoughts no matter how long he ran. He ran as far and as fast as his lungs would let him, but he couldn't escape that mysterious face or those hands on his back.

Who was that stranger? Where did he come from? Was he alone? There were many questions, and Kaidou wished he hadn't let his reclusiveness get the best of him. And he thought about going back, looking for the man and getting answers. But every time he turned to return to the riverside, his feet would turn again of their own will and continue to further the distance.

Eventually, after walking aimlessly in thought for an unknown period of time, he found himself back at where the team had set up camp for the night. He wondered if he should tell his companions about the encounter, but when Fuji offered him some food all he could manage to say was "no, thank you," and then head for his tent.

Not that sleep came to him. For hours he lay in bed, eyes wide open, thinking about the mysterious stranger.

He didn't even get a name.

He didn't get a wink of sleep that night, and in the very early hours of the morning he decided to stop trying. Annoyed, he exited the tent. Tezuka was already up, practicing with his blade, and Kaidou told him he was going out to look for Momoshiro.

He knew the chibi could look after himself and would come back when he felt like it, but it worked well as an excuse to take off so early on one's own. And as he walked, his feet seemed to lead him back to that spot of the river. And to his surprise, the man was there.

The man tilted his head in that curious way, and smiled at Kaidou's approach. "I knew you'd come back."

"... How did you know?" The beastmaster was shocked that he'd been able to find his voice.

The reply came with a chuckle. "A simple prediction." He continued to smile and watch as a small blush crept up the other's cheeks, but didn't say anything more. As a lion stalks its prey, carefully, so as not to frighten it off, he waited for the other man to make the next move.

Which, after a minute of silence, eventually came.

"I... My name is Kaidou Kaoru. My companions and I have been traveling for months, looking for a new home, and have set up camp nearby." There. He'd survived introductions.

The stranger's smile deepened. "Inui Sadaharu."

* * *

Arms stretched in a yawn, then large violet eyes blinked open. He looked around his strange surroundings until the memory of the previous day came back to him. And then he looked down at his newfound companion who lay beside him.

They were in a nest, wrapped around each other for warmth and comfort, and there was an apple core nearby.

After a moment of listening for any calls, Momoshiro shrugged and lay back down to sleep.

* * *

It was the setting of the sun that made Kaidou realize he should get back to his group. But he had just gotten to know this Inui, and was quickly learning that he truly enjoyed his company.

He _knew_ things. All kinds of things, and was able to talk intelligently on any subject. And he had these subtle looks and motions and stances that were almost flirtatious (if Kaidou believed someone would actually flirt with him - which he didn't). And most of all, he enjoyed Kaidou's company as well. He seemed to understand what he was thinking without it having to be put into words.

So it was very easy for the beastmaster to lose track of time, and with shock he realized he'd spent the entire day with the mysterious man.

"I have to go back to my team."

Inui nodded. "I know."

With eyelashes low, Kaidou looked off to the side and stuttered, "I... I want..."

"I know." With a smile, Inui approached his new friend and cupped his face in his hands. "I want to see you again too." And then..he stepped away. "When you come by tomorrow, I'll be here."

"How do you-" Kaidou closed his eyes and shook his head. It was like asking how Fuji knew the things he knew, one probably didn't want to know the answer.

The beastmaster returned to camp and found himself facing a very displeased Tezuka. He kept his head lowered as he received his reprimanding.

"We were supposed to head out hours ago, but because of you we're here for another night."

"I'm sorry."

The apology went ignored, unforgiven. "And you didn't tell anybody where you were. Something could have happened and we would've never known."

Kaidou opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again. Tezuka was one person he knew not to argue with.

"We leave in the morning. Be ready."

"Yes." He kept his head lowered until the swordsman walked away, and then retreated to his tent.

Inui's prediction was wrong. They wouldn't get to see each other again.

* * *

A look one way, then the other. Steely eyes searched the area, making sure the coast was absolutely clear before exiting the tent as silently as possible. For a moment he stood stock-still, listening for any signs of life. It was so early, the sun hadn't even come up yet, and it seemed most everyone was still asleep. The only trace of consciousness was rustling in Kamio and Shinji's tent.

With a slight sigh of relief, Kaidou headed toward that riverside place.

But it wasn't long before he was stopped. And when the familiar voice questioned him, he mentally kicked himself for not seeing it, which was so bound to happen, coming.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning, Kaidou?" Fuji's voice was eerie in the darkness.

"I...ahem..." He bit his lip. "I need to get Momoshiro before we leave..." Well...it wasn't a total lie.

One could just _feel_ the scholar's eyes open to narrow slits. "Kaidou." A warning tone was in his voice.

"I won't be long." Kaidou walked away without waiting for a response, which was jus as well; Fuji really didn't need to say anything else. Him just showing up like he did was warning enough to the beastmaster.

This time he consciously and deliberately made his way to that place. Their place. Though there was very little chance of Inui being there at this time, he had to go and say goodbye, even if it was only to the river itself.

But he was there.

Sitting on the large rock, watching the water run by. He turned at Kaidou's approach and smiled. "You're leaving."

"Yes." He didn't bother asking 'how'. "My team needs to continue on our journey."

"Ahh." Inui nodded, and then paused for a moment. "It was good getting to know you. I'm glad we met."

Kaidou nodded back slowly. "Likewise.."

Then the other stood and approached him, standing in front of him a second before reaching out and gently grasping his arm. Though his eyes were hidden behind those thick glasses, the beastmaster could feel them tracing each inch of his face, memorizing it. "Have a good journey, Kaidou."

Slowly, Kaidou took a few steps back. His mouth had gone dry and words failed him. He felt like something important was disappearing. And there was nothing he could do about it.

So he bowed. A sign of respect for his newfound friend whom he had to leave all too soon, and whom he would never forget, before he turned and walked away.

It was the loneliest walk he'd ever taken.

He was halfway back to the camp when Kaidou stopped and took a glance in the direction of where he left Inui. Then he tilted his head back and sounded a loud whistle.

Only a few minutes had passed before Momoshiro came running through the trees. /Yo, Viper. It's about time. We moving out/

"Yeah, come on." He turned and continued on, but was stopped not two steps later.

/Hey, Kaidou../

It was strange being called by his name instead of some semi-insulting nickname by the chibi. Not that they disliked each other; quite the opposite. It was just their way. So hearing Momoshiro speak his name, and in such a tone, struck something in Kaidou, and he slowly and wordlessly turned back to see what was the matter.

And he was extremely surprised to see his small partner grin sheepishly, then reach into the nearby brush and pull out another chibi. A young chibi with black hair and wearing a white hat. There were little stubs protruding from his back where wings would be when he was fully grown.

/This is Ryoma./ Momo said. /He's gonna come along with us, okay/

Kaidou just stared a moment, then turned around again with a hiss and continued toward camp.

The new chibi looked questioningly at the other, who just grinned and said /that means it's ok./ Then they proceeded to follow the human.

They walked mostly in silence for a while, and were almost back with their team, when Kaidou suddenly stopped. He couldn't move. He couldn't go forward without that piece that he'd walked away from. For so long he had wished for someone who could understand him. For someone who knew how he was feeling and how to make everything alright. Someone he could be comfortable around. For so long he had wished for his perfect companion.

He couldn't leave without Inui.

Abruptly, Kaidou turned and ran, praying to the Gods that his mysterious new friend would still be there. That he wasn't too late. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, with his lungs bursting and heart pounding.

And when he arrived, Inui was still there, and for the first time, he appeared shocked. "Kaidou?"

The beastmaster ran up to him, taking him by the arms and clinging to him.

"Come with me!"

"Kaidou, I.."

"I can't leave without you!" Still panting from the mad dash, Kaidou stepped forward, resting his head on Inui's chest. "Please.. I don't want to be alone anymore."

The other man brought a hand up, resting it on Kaidou's shoulder. "What about your companions?"

"They'll understand." He gripped the pair of arms he was holding even tighter. "Please..."

Inui was silent for a long moment, and Kaidou wished he could see the other's eyes through the thick glass of his spectacles. He couldn't read people so well like Inui could. Couldn't predict another's thoughts, and not knowing what the answer would be was tearing him up.

"Kaidou," he responded at last. "It seems you've exceeded my expectations of you. How do you know you wouldn't be endangering the safety of your companions by inviting in a stranger? How do you know I'm not dangerous?"

The beastmaster's thin eyebrows came together in confusion. "Well...are you..?"

Inui's own brows rose in surprise, and then he smiled. A smile that turned into a chuckle, and then a laugh.

Kaidou just stood perplexed.

When his laughter died away, Inui gave the other a grin and said "only when cooking."

And Kaidou smiled back, and the other man thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I will go with you," Inui said. "But please keep in mind that there is much still that you don't know about me." And then his voice became lower, "forgive me if I lack faith in your commitment for a while."

He wasn't quite sure he understood, but the other nodded anyway, and then asked if there were belongings to be retrieved. But his heart was pounding, and he was finding it difficult to speak.

"I have no belongings, nor anyone to say goodbye to."

"No...nothing? Nobody?"

Inui shook his head. "It's not necessary for me."

* * *

They walked mostly in silence on the return to the camp. Kaidou's heart continued to beat rapidly, though he couldn't tell if it was from the presence of his companion and knowing they would be together from now on, or the apprehension of having to face his teammates and convince them to allow the newcomer.

Probably, it was both.

He did manage, however, to stutter out a "thank you...for...for staying with me." But he wished he could turn the heated blush in his cheeks off.

"Don't be so gracious...just yet." Inui pushed his glasses a little further up the bridge of his nose.

He was such a puzzling man.

When they arrived, the rest of the team was finishing up the last of their packing, and those who were done were checking out the new chibi. Momo was showing off his new friend proudly, though the other wasn't so fond of all the attention and poking.

They all stopped when they saw Ryoma wasn't the only newcomer.

Steeling his nerves, Kaidou took Inui by the arm and walked directly up to their leader. He was aware of every gaze on them, and did his best not to flinch from the glare he confronted.

"Tezuka, this is...this is Inui Sadaharu. He's...my friend, and I've invited him to come with us."

Tezuka gave the stranger a quick once-over, then a short "no" before turning walking away.

Kaidou choked at the quick dismissal, then clenched his teeth and his fists. "Tezuka!" He didn't even back down when the swordsman turned a fierce gaze to him. "If he doesn't go...then neither do I."

For as resolved as he was, he couldn't stop himself from taking a step back when Tezuka walked back up to him.

"You feel that strongly about this?"

"... I do."

"Well I can't-"

"Tezuka." It was Atobe's voice that interrupted the swordsman, and for a moment they just looked at one another. But one could tell there were volumes being communicated between them in the gaze they held. With eyes alone, they spoke to one another, and Tezuka was reminded that Atobe was also an unplanned addition to the group. They knew nothing about one another, but the Angel was allowed to join them, and allowed to become closer with them. "Give him a chance."

Tezuka didn't know if the Angel was referring to Inui...or Kaidou.

But he had grown to trust Atobe's intuition as much as he trusted his own. A great insight, those dark turquoise eyes could read deep into anyone they looked at. So it was with confidence that the team leader turned back to his comrade and gave a curt nod. "Very well, he can join us. But if any trouble comes of it, I'm taking it out on _you_."

"Y-yes! Thank you!" Kaidou bowed to the swordsman in gratitude. And the unfamiliar feeling of happiness filled him. "Thank you."

Eyes moving up, Tezuka turned his gaze to Inui. "Welcome, then, to the team."

The tall man straightened.

_It was now or never._

And bowed to his new friends.

_He needed to find out anyway._

/Thank you, for having me./

* * *

He didn't understand.

He didn't understand why everyone's eyes grew in shock. Why Tezuka drew his sword and Yuuta's bow appeared in his hand, arrow at the draw. He didn't get why Kamio took a step in front of Shinji and drew his dagger, or why Taichi's own hand hovered over his quill.

And all he could do is gape, with his jaw slack and confusion written in his eyes.

"Kaidou.." Fuji broke the silence. "We can't understand what he's saying."

"But... What?"

"He's not human, Kaidou."

* * *

The beastmaster reeled, eyes wide as he backed quickly away from the...the... What _was_ he?

"You...you're..." His head shook, not wanting to believe.

/I'm sorry./

"Why..? Why didn't you tell me?"

/I didn't know I'd be going with you like this, and when you invited me...I simply didn't know how./

Hurt and...something akin to betrayal filled Kaidou's eyes and words. "Didn't know? You know everything!"

/I _don't_ know everything./

"But..."

"The more important thing is..." Despite only understanding half the conversation, Tezuka stepped in. His sword was at the ready, should it become necessary. "What, exactly, _are_ you?"

Inui was still a moment, and then those looking on realized the material of his shirt was changing. Transforming from woven threads into liquid. And then it _flowed_ up his body, leaving his chest bare as the water formed great fay wings.

/I'm a water sprite/ he answered simply. /The river you've been drinking from is my mother. The fish you've been consuming are my brothers./

"Why..."

Quickly, Inui stepped forward, taking the beastmaster by the arms and ignoring the way everyone else tensed and gripped their weapons tighter. /Kaidou/ He had to make him understand. /You asked me to come with you and I agreed. I agreed to leave my home and everything I've ever known. Don't you get it/ He gripped the arms tighter when the smaller man started shaking his head. /It's because I want to be with you. I want to continue talking with you and learning from you./

A passion had enveloped the sprite. The beat of his heart had quickened, and he truly felt the words he said. He really did want to stay by Kaidou's side. For as long as he was permitted to.

So why couldn't he understand?

But then the chibis jumped up and landed on him, one upon each hand. And as Inui looked from Ryoma to Momo and back, he felt the heat dissipate.

/I'm sorry./ He released his grip on Kaidou's arms. /If you don't want me, I'll go./ And he did. Back to the woods, he began to walk.

"N..no..." Kaidou's voice was barely a whisper. He was so unsure of what to do. Everything told him it was for the best to let his new friend walk out of his life. That he'd betrayed his trust and led him to believe he was something that he wasn't.

But...

But despite not being human, Inui was everything Kaidou had ever wanted in a friend. And more. And before he realized it, he'd called out.

"Inui!" So much hope returned when the spiky-haired sprite stopped and turned back toward him. "Don't leave." He ran, closing the gap between them. And for a moment they just looked at one another, then nodded in some form of unspoken acknowledgement.

Then Kaidou turned back to his team, facing them bravely once again. "What I said before still stands." He swallowed hard. "Human or not, if he doesn't go, neither do I."

All eyes glanced discreetly at Tezuka, waiting for the answer. Whatever he decided, they would follow.

Several tense moments passed before the swordsman re-sheathed his weapon. "Fine," he said, then turned and began to walk away. "We've got enough weirdoes on this journey anyway."

A second later Atobe stormed after him, calling out "what's that supposed to mean?"

Taichi was the first to start laughing, but it quickly caught on.

* * *

"Tezuka's changing." He spoke out of the blue, but somehow Kaidou felt comfortable saying anything to Inui. Especially when they were alone together like this.

/Oh/

"Un... If all this had occurred at the beginning, he would never have let you stay with us. He would have killed you...and probably me too."

Inui chuckled, and Kaidou realized he wanted to hear that sound forever.

/Why do you suppose he did now? What brought about this change/

The beastmaster thought for a moment, considering everything they'd experienced as a team the past few months. How closed off their leader had started off, and now...

"The Angel. Atobe."

A nod and a knowing smile.

The sat in silence for a minute, watching Momo and Ryoma play a game that involved hitting small stones back and forth with leaves in the distance.

And then Inui said /people have that effect on each other. You think you have it all figured out, then all of a sudden someone comes crashing in and changes everything./

A soft, genuine smile crossed Kaidou's lips.

He knew what he meant.

* * *

to be continued...

notes:

Sengoku be the chibi God of luck. )

Now, you may have noticed the inconsistancy in using /these things/ for non-humanoid language. And by now you probably realize that it was on purpose, and why. I really could not think up a way of getting around it without giving everything away. But now that it's settled, it shouldn't happen again.

* * *

**OMAKE!**

#1  
"I have no belongings, nor anyone to say goodbye to."

"No...nothing? Nobody?"

Inui shook his head. "The author doesn't feel like writing that part."

"I see." A nod. "It's an excuse. A cop-out."

"Aah."

"... Fushhh"

#2  
"Inui!" So much hope returned when the spiky-haired sprite stopped and turned back toward him. And for a moment they just looked at one another, then nodded in some form of unspoken acknowledgement.

"Kaidou... The author...is really getting sick of being stuck on this chapter."

"We have to end it in a very cheesy and anticlimatic way, don't we?"

"Aah."

"... Fushhh"

#3  
The quiet time the cast got to spend behind-the-scenes was interruped by loud yelling. _Somebody_ was upset, in a very big way. From the moment it started, they knew they would get no rest until the next chapter.

"What the Hell was that!"

"Atobe, please."

"This story is supposed to be about ME!" the Diva ranted. "And I get a whole, what, TWO lines in this chapter! Unacceptable!"

"Atobe."

"Someone is going to pay for this!"

"Atobe."

"Have they forgotten who I am! Ore-sama is NOT pleased with-!" His rant cut off, but only because his co-star covered his lips with his own, holding him in a long, blissfully silent kiss. All of Atobe's irritation melted away with the sentiment, and when they finally pulled apart, he was adequitely subdued. "Tezuka.."

"Atobe...shut up."


	6. Brothers' Sin

'The Other Side of Eden' Part Six: Brothers' Sin  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU  
**Warnings:** Lots of OOC-ness because I suck like a leech, YAOI, more obscure 'Ragnarok Online' refrences, and OMG INCEST! I'm serious, if you don't like the idea of two brothers having relations, skip this chapter.  
**Notes:** I don't know how thecrap Saeki got in here... I really had no intention of having him in this fic. I never even think about him, much less consider writing about him. But somehow...he weaseled his way in. .>> He's a sneaky one.

And though everyone probably already knows, "Aniki" means "older brother." Which is, of course, how Yuuta refers to Fuji. I left it untranslated in the story, though, because it's...just what I'm used to hearing. I can't picture Yuuta's voice saying "brother," because I've only heard him say "aniki." ... If that makes any sense at all.. .Yeah..

And finally.. This chapter has been edited from the original in order to fit fanfiction dot net's rigid standards.

Enjoy!

* * *

The dense forest was more difficult to traverse than both the desert and the cave put together. In many places the team had to forcibly push their way through thick foliage, sometimes even having to cut away branches and brush that blocked their path. All while at the same time trying to avoid ravines and pitfalls and other ways the land seemed determined to break their ankles.

But there was plenty of shade, and with their new sprite companion, they were never in need of water. It was refreshing, and they could feel their strength, which had little by little been stripped away by the desert sun, return.

Though the monsters here were stronger too. The rich forest provided a perfect environment for breeding, and the creatures swarmed in abundance. Luckily most weren't aggressive, but they did cross the occasional hungry wolf or mother savage guarding a bebe.

They didn't encounter any real trouble, though, until they ran into a swarm of hunter flies. Apparently having come too close to a nest, the group found themselves surrounded by the insects, and swiftly flew into action to exterminate them. A long fight ensued, but eventually they were able to rid themselves of the flies.

Or so they'd thought, anyway, but as wounds were treated, movement caught Yuuta's eye. A hunter fly remained, and was aiming to kill the closest human it could.

Their scholar.

"Aniki! Look out!"

Yuuta moved with lightening-quick reflexes, drawing an arrow and notching it into his bow as he dove toward his brother. The elder Fuji was pushed out of the way, putting the hunter face-to-face with the fly.

His arrow hit at point-blank range, pulling the insect out of the air and pinning it to a tree.

"Yuuta!" Fuji ran to his younger brother, putting his arms around the panting boy. "Yuuta, are you alright?"

The two supported each other closely. Curiously. Though everyone else seemed to understand, it made Atobe question their feelings for one another. So he approached the younger as he was re-packing his horse, speaking so only he could hear. "Why did you put yourself in danger like that?" he asked.

Yuuta turned, fixing a gaze upon the Angel. "He is my brother."

"Is that what it means to be family? Do brothers love each other that much?"

"I would do anything for him."

"Even throw away your own life?"

A moment of silence passed, and slowly Yuuta's eyes hardened. "My brother must not die... at _any_ cost."

* * *

Yuuta's words kept Atobe awake most of the night. He became certain there was something suspicious about the brothers, the elder in particular. And the more he thought back on it, the more he realized its truth.

Always so protective. Always throwing himself in harm's way. Yuuta would not let any harm come to his brother at any expense. Yes, humans were known to put their lives on the line for each other, especially for family, and _especially_ when it was for the only one they had left in the world. But Atobe could not get over the resolution in Yuuta's voice and eyes.

What was so imperative about Fuji Syuusuke?

The Angel sat up, intending to find answers, since sleep wasn't coming to him anyway.

"Atobe?"

Tezuka's voice stilled him for a moment, before he responded. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I'm a light sleeper."

"I apologize for waking you, then. I was going to go for a walk."

Then Tezuka sat up. "I'll go with you."

"That's not necessary."

"But if something attacks you.." He didn't actively say he worried...or that he just wanted to be near the Angel.

Atobe chuckled lightly. "I can take care of myself." Then added, before the other could further protest, "I won't go far and won't be long." He left without waiting for a response. He hadn't lied when he said he wouldn't go far. Across the way was the brothers' tent, and he approached it, listening for signs of life.

He did _not_ expect to hear what he did.

It was Yuuta's voice, panting and groaning. And if Atobe didn't know any better (which he didn't..), it sounded like the hunter was in pain. So he moved in, throwing open the flap, ready to help his teammate if necessary. Only to be confronted with something possibly worse.

Lying together. Intimately. Passionately. Brothers! Yuuta's legs wrapped around the older brother's waist..

But only for a second, until they heard the Angel's shocked gasp. Then, in a blushing fit the younger pushed his brother away, shook like a leaf, fumbled for his clothes, then ran past Atobe into the dark forest.

He looked completely terrified the entire time.

* * *

Atobe had excused himself from the scene, giving Fuji privacy to dress, but knowing the scholar expected, and wanted, to give an explanation. So he sat by where they'd earlier had their fire, poking at the still-warm embers but not coming anywhere near getting the flame re-kindled. Angels simply did not have the knowledge of how to make a fire without magic, since they never had the need to.

When Fuji came out, he quickly supplied the right materials to get a new fire started. As it crackled before them, he started simply. "Yes, Tezuka knows," he answered before the question was asked. "Nobody else does for sure, though, and I'd prefer if it stayed that way."

"I see." Atobe nodded.

The scholar returned the gesture, then took a breath and let it out with a "saa" that seemed to ask 'where do I begin?' "I love my brother."

"Apparently."

The comment went ignored. "Being the elder, I have always been very protective of Yuuta. I helped raise him as a child, but even at a very young age I knew the feelings I had for him were different than that of normal brothers. I...wanted him all to myself. Wanted it to be just the two of us, together. But I knew that couldn't be. The laws of Heaven forbade it. So I would not allow myself to be with him in the way that I wanted. I watched. Watched him grow into a fine young man, but never, ever, did I touch him.

But the day came when he fell for someone. A friend of mine, actually, named Saeki. I guess you could say...I was jealous.. But I didn't interfere.

Until..."

He paused then, and Atobe prompted him to go on. "Until?"

And Fuji's eyes opened slowly, gazing deep into the fire. "Until the day Saeki informed me he planned to take my brother.

I snapped. I... I pushed my _friend_ down a flight of stairs, then went straight to Yuuta, intent on claiming him for myself."

"Fuji..?"

He looked up and caught Atobe's gaze, and in those ice blue eyes the Angel saw a pain deeper than he'd ever imagined. Hidden in that usually happy face was a tormented soul. And it was all of his own doing.

"I raped my brother..

I have no excuse for what I did. I was under no spell, possessed by no Demons. The sin is my own.

Yuuta left after that, of his own will. He..no longer wanted anything to do with me. Couldn't even stand to be near me anymore. He moved to the Holy Church of St. Rudolph, under the hand of the priest Mizuki.

That hurt most of all, I think. I knew Mizuki's reputation of having relations with all the younger boys whom he could..._persuade_ to go to his church. But Yuuta was naive, and would not listen no matter how I pleaded for him to stay. He left me, and I was helpless to stop him."

He paused for a minute to throw another log on the fire and collect his thoughts. _'Yuuta...'_

"But obviously he came back," Atobe interjected. "You're together now."

"Ah." Fuji nodded and his eyes returned to their usual, hidden, closed state. "After our parents died he came back. And at first he avoided me, staying only for the sake of our sister. But when she died...he stayed.

I don't know why, and I never asked him. I've also never asked for his forgiveness or ever made any demands of him. I never again touched him. But then one night he came to my room. Of his own free will. He came and laid with me without a word, and then we made love.

He doesn't speak of it, and has never said outright what he feels for me...but ever since then, every time he wants to give or receive comfort, support, when he's feeling afraid or full of sorrow, he comes to me. The only way he knows to show his feelings to me is with his body."

Fuji looked at Atobe, knowing the question the Angel wanted to, but wouldn't ask. "I love my brother; I'll take what I can get."

And then it clicked. Suddenly Yuuta's earlier words made so much more sense to Atobe. "You're damned." And the other's nod confirmed it. "That's why he's so willing to put himself at risk for you. Because of your sin.."

"..If I die, it's straight to Hell I go. No trials, no judgment, just Demons to rip me apart."

They both sensed Yuuta's return at the same time, looking up to see the young hunter standing partially behind a tree. Still painfully embarrassed about the encounter, his look was forlorn.

Fuji stood then, a more cheerful tone back in his voice. "It was good talking to you, Atobe-san. Thank you for your time." They exchanged nods and then the scholar went to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him back to their tent.

It was a lot for Atobe to process. A forbidden act born of a forbidden love. Could humans really do this? For each other? The punishment was harsh, but he risked it for his own younger brother.

He stood and heaved a sigh. "_That_ is one _very strange_ human."

* * *

For some reason, as they continued through the forest Tezuka began to insist Atobe rode in front of him on their shared horse. He still continued to hold the reigns though, wrapping his arms around the Angel, causing their bodies to press closer together. His lips hovered next to Atobe's ear.

If Atobe were actually paying attention he may have relented. Pulled away out of fear of bringing about even more dangerous feelings for the swordsman. But as it were, his mind was elsewhere. His eyes kept glancing over to the pair of brothers, whose little gestures towards each other suddenly had so much more meaning.

It was strange knowing he wasn't just looking into it too much.

The way Yuuta rested his head on Fuji's shoulder, he wasn't just resting, he was breathing in his brother's scent. Feeling his hair tickle at his nose. And when Fuji reached back to squeeze Yuuta's hand, it was to let him know he was still there, and always would be.

They were lovers. But they were also brothers. And they didn't delude themselves of that fact. The didn't pretend it wasn't the same blood running through their veins. Yuuta was Yuuta, and Fuji was Aniki. They ignored everything that was deemed forbidden, staying true only to their hearts.

That was what made humans so strong.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes met across a low fire, one set steel grey, one set turquoise. It happened more and more often; they fell into each other's gaze, caught wanting to tell one another everything, but unable to do so. Not allowed to say what was going on in their hearts.

It was driving Atobe absolutely nuts.

He was used to getting everything he wanted. All he ever needed to do was make a demand for something, and some lesser Angel was sure to deliver it to him.

But this time, Heaven itself stood in his way.

He broke the eye contact he had with the swordsman, abruptly standing and excusing himself. And then he began to walk. No particular direction, just one foot in front of the other. These days he was starting to feel like he was running away, but he needed to clear his mind, so he walked.

When it came down to it...it seemed impossible, but he really couldn't deny it. He was in love with Tezuka. Angels were capable of feelings of love and he even knew several couples in Heaven. But they were all Devine beings with other Devine beings. Of the same status. It would be severely frowned upon for an Angel to pair with someone of a lower class. Especially a mere _human_.

But Tezuka wasn't just any other human, was he? There was something about him that was radically different. He had a certain power to him. Something...that made Atobe think.

What if?

What if he did give in to his feelings for the swordsman? Confess his love, hand over his body, make two become one? With a human! If those brothers were able to risk everything for each other, why couldn't he?

Was he not as strong as they were?

His face turned skyward and the wind picked up. He closed his eyes, remembering what it was like to fly. To feel that wind blowing through his hair and over his wings and he was free to go anywhere the sky extended to. And for a moment he could've sworn his feet did lift off the ground. That he was taking off so easily, just like he could before.

But the harsh reality was, he couldn't. He had been foolish and was stripped of his power. He was here fighting to get it back. That's why he wouldn't give in to his feelings for Tezuka. He _could not_ risk having a human body on a more permanent level. For him, that was just the way it had to be.

When his turquoise eyes re-opened, he found Yuuta standing before him. At first it seemed odd that he hadn't heard or sensed the young man, until he remembered what the other was. Hunters weren't noticed unless they wanted to be.

"Yuuta."

"Atobe-san..."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, waiting for the youth to continue. And it took Yuuta a moment; he clenched and unclenched his fists several times.

And then spoke carefully. "I do not condone what my brother did...but I do not condemn him for it either."

"I see," the Angel nodded. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I just...wanted you to know."

It fell silent a minute, neither one speaking. Each mulling over what had been said. Until Atobe spoke up again. "Do you love your brother?"

"Of course I do!" Yuuta's temper flashed for a second, but passed just as quickly. "Very much.."

"But do you love him in the same way he loves you?"

"I... I don't know..."

"He's put his very _soul_ on the line for you and you don't even know how you feel for him? How could you allow that?"

"It's worth it to him!" the hunter burst out. "He made the choice on his own! He was the one who allowed it! And because of his feelings for me, it's worth any sacrifice to him for us to be together." His fists clenched and his body shook, as though he was holding back tears. "I don't know how I'm _supposed_ to feel, but the only time I truly feel safe is when I'm with him."

And at a loss of further words, he turned and walked away.

"Foolish humans," Atobe muttered, his own temper now aggravated.

_'It's worth it to him!'_

"So..._foolish_."

* * *

"Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

Atobe stared into the darkness of the tent, his mind churning in those moments before sleep overcame him. He didn't notice how easy it had become for him to share thoughts with Tezuka, and how readily the other responded. He was trying to put what he was thinking into words, so didn't realize how simple the quiet moment was.

"Atobe?" Tezuka prompted when he didn't get an answer.

"Aahn.. How is it..." He paused a second, then re-started. "What kind of person could sacrifice something extremely important for someone else?"

"... This is about Fuji, isn't it?"

"Yes."

A breath exhaled from the swordsman, and then he said "it is not my place to judge what is right and what is wrong for another person. Fuji does what is in his heart. So does Yuuta."

Atobe didn't respond right away, but then suddenly sat up. "I'm going for a walk." And then exited the tent. But he didn't get too far from the camp before he was stopped by Tezuka's voice calling out to him.

"Why does this bother you so?"

"It's no matter." A dismissive wave of the hand. He again turned to go.

"It does matter. No secrets, remember? Tell me why this plagues you so much."

Atobe turned, fixing the other with an ardent gaze. "You know what kind of person would sacrifice himself for someone else?" His glare didn't recede, but there was something exposed deep within his eyes.

"Someone far greater than I."

* * *

Fuji sat up suddenly, jostling his brother who lay next to him. His eyes were open wide, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Mmm... Aniki?" Yuuta's voice was laced with sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Tezuka..."

"Huh...?"

The all-knowing scholar shook his head, replying "never mind. It's nothing." He laid back down and pulled the other youth to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Go back to sleep."

And he gave his brother a gentle good-night kiss.

* * *

to be concluded...


	7. Atobe's Decision

'The Other Side of Eden' Part Seven: Atobe's Decision  
**Genre:** Fantasy, romance, adventure, semi-crossover, AU (Alternate Universe)  
**Warnings:** Lots of OOC (out of character)-ness because I suck, shonen-ai, more obscure 'Ragnarok Online' refrences...  
**Notes:** Ahaha...the last part...finally... Actually, this has been finished for a long time, but I **HATE** formatting SOU MUCH that I never felt like getting around to posting it.. But I had to eventually. So...thanks for waiting, and enjoy!

* * *

How much time had passed before Tezuka returned to camp? Minutes? Hours? Atobe couldn't be sure, but he didn't sleep a wink while the swordsman was gone. Yet he still didn't move when he heard someone enter their tent. He feigned sleep as the other stared at him, then laid down with his back to him.

It was a mistake. He knew that. For as much as he had wanted it to happen, it shouldn't have.

Inwardly, Atobe sighed.

* * *

_It happened so fast, he didn't have a chance to see it coming. _

Tezuka kissed him. Pushed him back against a tree, gripped his shoulders strong enough to bruise, and pressed their lips together.

And he returned it.

His emerged wings wrapped around Tezuka's back, pulling him closer. They stood cocooned in white feathers, and time seemed to stand still. Truly, Atobe wished that moment could last forever.

But it couldn't, and abruptly he broke all contact and pushed the other away.

"I...can't_." _

Tezuka said nothing as he turned and walked away.

* * *

They didn't speak as they rode along. Nobody did, really. It seemed everyone sensed the tenseness that had formed between the swordsman and the Angel, and it left a silence among the group.

It was actually rather impressive that a team of so many could be so quiet.

But after several hours, Fuji finally spoke up, saying "the trees are getting less dense. We should be out of the forest soon." And he was right. A few more hours of travel brought them to an opening of their path, and beyond that was a vast plain. Lush green grass on an open land as far as the eye could see. A few gentle hills, spotted with an occasional tree.

It was perfect.

"We did it!" Taichi voiced the cheer and relief everyone was feeling. "We're home!"

* * *

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Tezuka made sure the land was scouted out thoroughly, making sure it was free of harmful monsters or anything else that could make it unfit for their people. But it all checked out; the creatures of the land seemed to prefer the cover and security of the forest, so the plains were relatively free, aside from the occasional poring or lunatic, but they were harmless. So this would be their new home.

When the swordsman was assured the area was secure, the team gathered in a circle and listened as Fuji instructed them on what they would do next.

"I'm glad we made it this far," the scholar started. "But the journey is only half done. Tomorrow Ibu-san will teleport himself and Kamio-san, as well as Yuuta and myself back to Seigaku. We'll tell everyone there the news, and help them prepare to move. In a few days we will begin the process of teleporting them back here."

Everyone looked to Shinji, who nodded in response. He had a difficult job, one that would drain a large percent of his magic reserves, ahead of him.

"The rest of you will stay here," Fuji continued. "Tilling and preparing the land, finding food, perhaps start building some housing. Inui-san has agreed to work on a system of running water. The worst is over, but we've still got a lot of work ahead of us."

Despite knowing that, they were all still in a good mood, feeling safer than they had in a long time. They finally had a place to assure the future of their people...

If Fuji had anything more to say, he never got a chance to say it. They were intruded upon by a blinding light, so bright they had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they looked to see someone new. It seemed to be an Angel, the large white wings a giveaway, with longish hair so black it shone blue. A thin pair of round spectacles adorned his face, as well as a snide, sensual look.

As unusual as the sight was, they'd been traveling with an Angel all this time, so the travellers probably didn't have anything to be afraid of. However, their hands reflexively hovered over their weapons.

"Friend of yours?" Tezuka asked without taking his eyes off the stranger.

"Something like that," Atobe answered.

"I'm hurt," the newcomer drawled out with a voice that was teeming with sensuality. "After everything we've been through together."

Atobe just snorted in response. Then he introduced "this is Oshitari Yuushi...God of knowledge and literature."

"God?"

"But the wings..."

"_And_," he really hated being interrupted. "His pet Angel, Mukahi Gakuto."

The white wings lifted from Oshitari's back, revealing that they in fact belonged to a skinny red-headed Angel, and not the God upon whom he'd hitched a ride. "Who are you calling a pet?" he snapped out as he landed by his partner's side.

"Am I wrong?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Gakuto." Oshitari gave a warning tone and put a hand on the small Angel's shoulder. Even though Atobe was a much higher rank than Gakuto, the little red-head was feisty, and wouldn't think twice about throwing things if he deemed it necessary.

But instead he just stuck out his tongue and latched onto the other's arm. "Only to Yuushi," he purred.

"I suppose you're here with a message from Sakaki?"

"Right you are." Oshitari smiled in his clever way, and took a few steps closer to Atobe. "It seems you've completed your task."

Atobe nodded. He knew he had done what he was supposed to. Learned what he'd set out to learn. He had no doubt of that.

"You can come back to Heaven now."

Home. He could finally go home; back to where he belonged, among the clouds and Gods and Angels and palaces of gold. No more wandering and getting attacked by random monsters every day. No more sleeping on the ground in a dirty tent without a servant in sight. He could go back to the life he was born to live.

But as he looked around at the faces of those who had been his team for the past year...it didn't seem as exciting all of a sudden. These..._humans_, they had become something to him. Because where in Heaven could you find someone who could live by a song? Capture a Demon's heart? Put nature before them self? Sacrifice their soul for the one they love? Or become the pillar of a society, without even knowing who they were?

Atobe had never known anyone like these people, and there was still so much he could learn from them.

"On the other hand," Oshitari's voice cut into his thoughts. "You could always stay here if you want. Among the humans."

"Stay.." Atobe put his fingers to his lips in thought.

That he was seriously considering it irked the intelligent God. Give up Heaven? For this? What was there to think about? "Keep in mind, if you choose to stay now, you can never come back. There is no second chance."

The Angel scowled. He did not care for his turn of events. He needed more time. With them. Unsurity was such a bother.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to decide," Oshitari leered. "Choose carefully." And then he put an arm around Gakuto, and they disappeared.

The earlier-felt cheer was momentarily forgotten as a somber mood fell over the group. They had grown attached to Atobe. He'd been with them through this journey, helped them and fought with them through a difficult time. They'd made memories and shared experiences; he was a part of them.

Tezuka cleared his throat, taking his position as leader. "Everyone rest up for the remainder of the day. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

"Do you think he'll go?"

/That's a prediction I can't make./

"I'll miss him if he leaves." Taichi sniffled. "I... I want him to stay!"

* * *

"It's none of my business if he goes or if he stays. Won't make a difference. Then again, it might affect someone else so it would make a difference. But I don't have a way of knowing. He'd be crazy to give up Heaven though. I think. Actually I've never been there so I don't know really, but I hear it's nice. According to legend anyway. But how would the prophets know unless they've been there and come back? Maybe someone else wrote about it. I don't know if-"

"Shinji."

"... What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Do you want him to stay, Aniki?"

"It's...not really my place. It depends on what he's willing to give up."

"Aniki."

"Well...it'd be nice if he'd stay. For Tezuka's sake."

"...I hope he stays."

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know.."

A pause.

"Atobe, about yesterday-"

"Don't. Just...don't." Atobe walked a few steps away from Tezuka, and ran a hand through his silvery hair. Without turning, he then said "I know you must understand our positions. I am an Angel, you are a human. Nothing can happen between us."

"Unless you stay."

Tezuka didn't see the pained scowl, or the way he bit his lip. But he did see a fierce glare when the Angel turned back to him. "And what reason do I have to stay?"

They regarded each other a moment. Eyes locked. An unknown force pulling them toward each other. And then, for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Atobe found himself in Tezuka's arms. With Tezuka's lips on his. The swordsman ran a hand up his back and caressed a feathered wing, and the Angel couldn't hold back a small moan.

He didn't push away this time, and when they parted it was only far enough to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I want to hear you say it." Atobe's voice was still so smooth. "Tell me the words, why I should stay," he demanded.

"I can't," Tezuka responded after a second of silence. "I don't know how." And then he backed away. "I-"

"Forget it," the other interrupted. "Just..." He waved a hand dismissively. "Excuse me now, I have a decision to think about."

This time, Atobe was the one to walk into the night.

* * *

He did not want to return to the tent. Tezuka was there, and he didn't want to talk. And, even worse, he wasn't all that sure he could hold back from the temptation of the swordsman's hot embrace.

Atobe looked around, considering his options. He really didn't want to share with the lovers, Kamio and Shinji. Didn't want to intrude on the Fuji brothers either...for much the same reason. And the other tent already had three...beings (five if one counted the chibis..), that would be far too cramped for his tastes.

His eyes turned skyward, longing for the ability to just pull up a cloud and rest wherever he wished. But no, he was on the Earth. So he laid out on a soft patch of clover, hands folded behind his head, and watched the stars twinkle at him.

As they should.

* * *

He had no memory of falling asleep, but his eyelids slowly opened with awakening, and he quickly realized he had been brought into his tent and covered with a blanket, though Tezuka was nowhere to be found. Then he remembered everything that had occurred the previous day. The finding of the plains, Oshitari and Gakuto's arrival, the choice he was given...and the kiss.

The second had been even better than the first, and he briefly wondered, if given the chance, would the third and forth and fifth be even better and better?

He was still undecided!

With a growl, Atobe banged his head against the ground a few times, frustrated and impatient with himself.

Restless, he crawled out of the tent, only to find everyone sitting in a group instead of working as he'd assumed they would be. And everyone meant _everyone_; his teammates whom he'd been traveling with, as well as the pair from Heaven who'd been sent to fetch him. Just sitting there, as if they'd been in the group the whole time! Oshitari was having a discussion with Fuji, which was probably far beyond anyone else's comprehension, and Gakuto and Kamio were having some kind of argument about which hair color was the better red.

Atobe frowned, very not pleased with the sight. "What are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine," the God smirked at him.

"You said you'd give me a day. It's hardly been so long."

"I _said_ I'd give you _until_ today. I never specified what time." If the intense narrow-eyed glare Atobe gave him had any effect, he showed no sign of it. "Besides," he continued, "Gakuto was getting bored."

That would figure. The lithe Angel was a bundle of energy that had to move constantly. He couldn't stand not doing anything for any length of time. But Atobe felt he had the right to glare at him, even knowing this. And Gakuto simply flashed a 'V' sign and grinned in return.

Within the next blink, Oshitari was standing in front of Atobe. Close enough to make Tezuka frown even deeper than usual. "It is time, Buchou. What is your decision?"

The fallen Angel smoothly turned and took several steps away from the group. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. The time was now; he had to make his choice. "I have to be honest and say...I really have grown intrigued with this world. With its people. Everyone has so much strength inside of them. I could gain so much by staying here."

There was a collective leaping of hearts.

"However..."

And a matching drop.

"I would lose that which is most important to me... Myself." He turned again, but it was Tezuka he faced, and Tezuka's eyes he looked into. "There could never have really been any other choice. I can only be who I am meant to be."

The swordsman only nodded in response, keeping his face carefully blank.

"Take me home, Oshitari."

"As you wish."

With those words, Gakuto took flight, closing the short distance between himself and Oshitari. He landed next to the God and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his body close against him. "Na, Yuushi Let me do it."

"You are the devious one, aren't you?" Oshitari chuckled. "Go, then."

The Angel gave a snarky laugh as he vanished, then reappeared behind Tezuka. "Borrowing this," he grinned as he pulled the swordsman's weapon from its sheath at his side. He disappeared again, and before anyone knew what was happening, the blade came jutting from Atobe's stomach.

"Atobe!"

His turquoise eyes were wide, and his mouth gapped open in shock. Slowly, he looked down, hands moving to wrap around the sword that stabbed through him.

"Sorry about that, Buchou," Gakuto said, more softly than he'd ever spoken to the other before. "To return to Heaven, this human body has to die so you can be reborn. Just as you died before, to be born on Earth."

Atobe choked on the blood collecting in his throat. A gurgling was the only noise he could make to voice his lack of comprehension.

But somehow Gakuto understood. "When you fell to the Earth, you died then. Sakaki made sure of that. And now you must die again. But the only thing that will definitely kill you is a Holy Sword."

Now Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. It...almost made sense. But for the very few questions that answered, a hundred more arose. Though at the moment he couldn't seem to think about himself at all.

As his strength left him, Atobe fell back, and the other Angel caught him and eased him gently to the ground. "It will all be worth it," Gakuto whispered, brushing a strand of hair from the other's eyes. "You'll have your wings back. You'll fly again."

"Gakuto." Oshitari took a step forward, and the red-head nodded.

Laying Atobe on his side and standing up, Gakuto walked over to his partner. "We'll be seeing you."

"Ja na" the God drawled.

And then they were gone.

It was then that the group finally moved, rushing to Atobe, who lay there bleeding. His clothes were saturated with the crimson liquid that seeped from where the sword pierced his body. Tezuka gently lifted him, cradling his head as he gazed at the dying Angel. "Atobe..."

A half-smile came to Atobe's face, but it was so much weaker than usual. "Gakuto is in serious trouble when I get back..."

"You can survive this. Fight it. Stay here.." He wasn't pleading. Tezuka Kunimitsu did not plead. But...he admitted that he did want the Angel to stay. He hadn't felt so alive and real until the egotistical Seraph came along and showed him how beautiful life could be. "Stay with me."

"There's something...I wanted to hear from you...naa?" His voice and breath were becoming more weak.

Even at a time like this. "You really are so selfish, aren't you?"

"I won't be the first to say it."

"Atobe.."

A silent moment passed, with the only sound being feint crying from Taichi, and Atobe's gasping breaths from blood-filled lungs. But the breaths slowed, becoming sparse, and eventually stopped altogether. Eyes closed, his body slumped. Tezuka buried his face into Atobe's still-warm neck..

And then the Angel faded out of existence.

* * *

Years passed and Seigaku prospered. The new land was wonderfully adequate, and allowed the people to re-build and re-live and they were happy. The brothers Fuji were able to live together in peaceful obscurity; too respected as founders of the new land to ever be questioned on why neither ever took wives. Kamio and Shinji too were able to be happy in their life with each other. Inui stayed with Kaidou, though it was never known what kind of relationship the beastmaster had with the water sprite, along with the chibis, Momoshiro and Ryoma, who spent a great deal of time pulling pranks on the people of the town when they weren't competing at everything else with each other.

Taichi was the only one whom nobody knew what happened to. Several months after the town was settled, the young archer disappeared. Some people searched and searched the nearby woods, but he was never found, and only those who were on the great journey ever had any idea as to what may have happened to him. And they would never tell.

The leader of the group, the pillar of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu lived the rest of his days alone. He continued his protection of the people, but never grew close with anyone other than those he's spent a year traveling with. His heart already belonged to someone else.

He died a few years later.

It has seemed strange. The swordsman was not sick, nor had he been hurt in any way. He was found quietly passed away in his home one day, as if he'd simply decided it was a good time to go.

As though there was someplace else he needed to be.

* * *

Fuji smiled as he watched his friend's coffin being lowered into the ground. And when everyone else in Seigaku went home to grieve, the genius scholar stayed behind, watching as one shovelful after another filled in the grave with soil. Until Yuuta approached from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you alright, Aniki?"

"Of course," was the reply, as he turned in the embrace to face his brother. "I'm very happy."

Yuuta returned the smile. He knew too; it didn't take a genius. And they both turned their eyes to the sky, feeling like they could almost see all the way into Heaven.

"Tezuka is where he belongs now."

* * *

In the white clouds, two winged figures flew through the air together.

**The End**


End file.
